Not Everything goes According to Plan
by Elbelleee23
Summary: A year has passed since I found out; a year has passed since I left Lima Ohio. Rachel left Lima Ohio and now she is back, with a secret that looks exactly like Noah Puckerman.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Not everything goes according to plan

**Pairings: **Puck/Rachel with some Puck/Quinn and Finn/Quinn.

**Summary: **A year has passed since I found out; a year has passed since I left Lima Ohio. Rachel left Lima Ohio and now she is back, with a secret that looks exactly like Noah Puckerman.

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Glee do not belong to me but are the property of Fox and Ryan Murphy.

**Authors Note:** Quinn was never pregnant, and the Glee club didn't really like Rachel. Puck and Rachel also dated for two months. Also it is T rated, but might go up as I get more Chapters up.

**Prologue **

A year has passed since I found out; a year has passed since I left Lima Ohio. As I drove my car through the dark and lonely streets of a town that I used to call home I couldn't help think of how much my life has changed.

Last year I was just some junior who had big dreams of someday becoming a big star on Broadway, I was someone who had her life planned out. But it all changed after one night and life as I knew had suddenly changed and I grew up a lot quicker than I had hoped. I drove past William McKinley High school and I thought back to when I believed I had friends and a boyfriend. But as it turned out they were all using me. I had put up with their ridicule and all the slushy attacks and I finally thought they had accepted me for who I am, but after that fateful night they all turned back into people who made fun of me and who laughed at me.

It took me two weeks to make up my mind and leave Lima, it took me three weeks to be driving out of the town, it took my four weeks to get set up in my new home in New York, it took me five weeks to make new friends who accepted me for me and it took me nine months to realize that I have to grow up and realize that not everything goes according to plan.

I turn into a drive way and am once again looking at a place that I called home and a place that holds the tear I cried, the pain I felt every time I came home and the memories that followed me every time I stepped into the front door. I noticed that a faint light shone from the window that was slightly opened and I saw two people sitting on the couch, two very important people who I hoped will forgive them. I turned off the engine and undid my seatbelt and got out of the car. I opened the boot and got some overnight bags and sat them down the concrete beside the car. I soft breeze whistled passed my hair as I went to the backseat and opened the door. There sitting there with his wide green eyes staring at me was someone who I promised to protect with every bone in my body.

His green eyes looked at me wide and innocent, not have a single clue about where we were or what was going on my head, his little rosy lips turned into a smile when he saw me and he tried to grab at my nose with his little grubby hands. I unbuckled his seatbelt and got him out of the car seat, I grabbed his diaper bag and the overnight bags that sat beside my feet. I locked the door and made my way over to the front door. I sat down all the bags and closed my eyes trying to find the strength to ring that doorbell. I finally opened my eyes to find my son playing with my hair and I smiled a bit knowing that he gave me strength. Slowly I moved my hand and pressed that tiny bottom and listened to the chimes that followed. It felt like hours had passed instead of minutes and soon the front door had opened. And a figure stood at the door.

"Rachel?" the figure said, sounding surprised.

"Hi daddy." Rachel replied.

There we go the first chapter to Not Everything Goes According to Plan. I had this idea and thought I would give it a go. This is my first got at doing a multi chapter Glee fic and I'm quite worried that I'm not going to get a lot of attention. This is the prologue but the next chapter will come soon if I get enough interest. Please if you like this story review.

Thanks Elle


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters **

**A.N: The writing in Italics are flashbacks. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

"_It felt like hours had passed instead of minutes and soon the front door had opened. And a figure stood at the door. _

"_Rachel?" the figure said, sounding surprised. _

"_Hi daddy." Rachel replied. "_

Daddy just stood there looking at me and for a second I was sure he was going to slam the door in my face, but I was proved wrong when he broke into a huge grin and grabbed me into a bone crushing hug.

"Richard who is at the door?" a voice came from the hallway.

"She came back Dave, our little girl is back." Daddy cried as he moved out of the way. The guy in the hallway gave a small gasp and soon I was pulled into another bone crushing hug. After a few minutes I was being ushered inside and sitting at the kitchen table while dad and daddy got me a hot drink. As we were all sitting down I was finally asked the big question.

"Rachel, who have you got there?" asked dad, while pointing at the little angle who was now fast asleep in my arms.

"Dad, Daddy, this is my son Nathanial Isaac Puckerman." I whispered looking down at my little boy.

Everything went quiet and I tried to look anywhere other than my dad's, after a few moments of silence daddy managed to croak

"You have a son?"

And in those four words I could hear disappointment, sadness, anger, shock and love all rolled into one. I didn't know what to say so all I could do was hold on to my child tighter and try and fight the tears that were slowly coming down my cheeks. Soon I was engulfed by two strong arms and I held on a little bit tighter, remembering what it felt to be in those arms again, to go back to being the little girl that always need her dad's. It took us a while for us all to stop hugging and till dad finally asked to tell them what had happened. I was dreading that conversation and asked if I could tell them all about it tomorrow as I have been driving for hours and I just really needed sleep. They both agreed and helped me set up my old bedroom, which was still the same as I left.

"You sleep well, ok pumpkin. Then tomorrow we can talk," Dad said as I tucked Nate into the bed covers.

"Okay Dad, Goodnight."

I gave them both a kiss on cheek and climbed into bed as they shut my bedroom door. I lay there thinking letting the darkness consume me and listening to the soft breathing of the small body next to mine. And as I tried to let sleep overcome me all I could think about was that night a year ago.

_**May 2009- Matt's House.**_

_I walked into Matt Rutherford's house, my hand linked through Noah Puckerman's, my boyfriend of two months. We had just won Regionals and so Matt had decided to have a victory party at his house, half of McKinley was there and so were all of Glee club. I don't know why I suddenly felt so nervous, Puck must have noticed because he stopped walking and turned to look at me. _

"_Hey babe, you ok?" He asked. _

"_Yes I am fine Noah; I am just not used to these certain parties. Where people are drinking liquor for fun, and where people press against other people. I guess I am just not in my comfort zone." I replied while looking down at the floor ashamed. _

"_Hey, look at me." Puck said his fingers lifting up my chin. "You have nothing to be ashamed about ok, besides I wouldn't worry because you have me." He said giving me a smirk. I just nodded my head and he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I smiled at him and realized I need to stop worrying. _

"_Puck!" we heard someone yell and we saw the glee club sitting on the couches all had drinks in their hands. I was still on the outs with the club but I hoped that after our win at Regionals we could all move forward and become good friends. Though I knew that will be a long shot as they only put up with me for the sake of the club… and Puck. We had just barley sat down when Kurt had spoken up. _

"_Oh my goodness Rachel, I had hoped you would change into something a little less grandma and something more normal!" his voice rang out across the group, making everyone laugh. I just sat there feeling my face turn red. _

"_Why don't you just shut up Hummel, or I will do it for you." Puck growled clenching his fits together. _

"_Noah, please calm down. I am perfectly okay." I murmured giving his hand a quick squeeze. _

"_Aw, aren't you guys just the cutest. You must be really good in bed then manhands." Santana sneered. _

"_Excuse me?" I asked, sounding very confused. _

"_Don't play dumb with me girlie, we all know the only reason Puck is sticking with you is because you must be great in bed, or else he would have dumped your crazy ass by now. Not that I would know who would sleep with your crazy ass anyway." Santana said while smirking. _

_A part of me told me not to listen to her she was just a person jealous of what me and Noah share, but the other part of me believed in what she was saying, what if Noah was just staying with me till I sleep with him. All these thoughts raced around in my head that I wasn't aware at the tears making the way down my cheeks, smudging the little making I was wearing. All I know is that I was quickly making my way out the house, moving past all the whispers that I could hear. _

"_Great, even outside of Glee she still acts like a diva." Mercedes scoffed. _

"_Seriously Puck, why do you even stay with her?" Finn asked quietly. _

_I didn't hear what the rest said I made my way to the front of the house and out onto the lawn, I just sat there tears streaming down my face until I felt a hand grab me and pull me to their chest. _

"_Hey it's ok, don't listen to them." A voice I knew very well whispered in my ear. _

"_I know I shouldn't let them bother me, but I don't want to lose you Noah." I mumbled into his chest softly, I wasn't even sure he heard me, but soon enough his fingers were under my chin and lifting my face up so my eyes were looking into his beautiful green eyes. _

"_Okay listen to me, I may not have the perfect track record when it comes to sex. But I know I don't want to rush when it comes to you. And I promise you that I will never hurt you in anyway." He told me, with such love in his voice that it made my heart beat like crazy. _

"_Did you want to get out of here?" he asked. _

"_Yes." I replied, linking my small hand in his much larger hand. He took me to his truck and drove me to his house, as his mum and sister were away for the weekend. I told him I was going to the bathroom and he said he will be in his room. As I walked into his room the first thing I saw were candles lit up making the room glow softly, the next was Noah standing in the center holding a single rose. _

"_Noah, what is this?" I asked, as I took a step toward the man in the room. _

"_Look I know you have you doubts but as long as this rose never dies I will never hurt you." He said as soft as his voice would grow. I looked at him strangely until I realized that the rose was plastic and I broke into a huge grin._

"_Oh Noah, this is so romantic and sweet, and you just make me feel incredibly safe and I you just make my day." I cried as I run into his arms and kissed him, he responded and soon we were making our way slowly to the bed. _

"_Rachel, I don't want to rush. Because I know this will be your first time and I want to make sure you are ready for this." Noah asked in between kisses. _

"_Noah, I want this, you make me feel safe and special. I love you." I said breathless. _

"_I love you too." And together we spent the rest of the night exploring each other's bodies. _

I woke up to the sound of crying and I quickly gathered Nate into my arms. As I rocked him gently back to sleep all I could think about was that week, the very week that I found out about this little guy.

**May 2009**

_A couple of days had passed and every day I felt nauseous and I couldn't think of why I was feeling this way. I was looking at my laptop when a certain date had caught my eye and I realized I was late for my period, alarm bells suddenly went off in my head as I grabbed my purse and headed to the nearest pharmacy. Once I found what I was looking for I went back home and looked myself in my enjoining bathroom. I had to wait three minutes for my answer to come and they felt like the longest three minutes in my life, when the timer went off and I looked at the little white stick that would determine the rest of my life I didn't know what to think. I was pregnant. The Rachel Berry who strived for stardom and to be accepted was pregnant, I didn't know what to do, so I sat down and cried, I stayed in that same position for what same liked days but was only a couple of hours. _

_Once I had gotten over the initial shock I decided the next thing would be to tell Noah, I drove to his house and rang his doorbell. His sister Danielle answered the door. _

"_Hi Rachel, Noah is sleeping upstairs." She said in the sweet voice of hers. _

"_Thank you Danielle." I said as I made my way up the stairs to Noah's room that holds both sad and happy feelings of that night. As I opened the door I prepared myself for a lot of tears and yelling, but what I did not prepare myself for was Noah sleeping under the covers, with a naked Santana underneath his arm. I stood at the door my feet stuck to the carpet; it wasn't until I saw movement under the sheets when I ran down the stairs. I didn't cry till I was safe and sound in my bedroom. _

_Everyone soon found out about Puck and Santana and it wasn't long before I was one again the target of slushie attacks and verbal abuse from my fellow Glee Clubbers. Puck wouldn't look at me and every time he joined in with the teasing I found myself throwing up alone in the bathroom. I had soon had enough with all the pain that I decided to leave Lima. I had packed my bags and left a note to my dad's explaining that I needed a change in scenery. I hen packed my car and left everything I knew, and travelled to the Big Apple with my unborn child. _

**Current Day**

"Shh, it's ok, everything is going to be ok honey." A soothing voice whispered into my ear. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I had been crying. Suddenly I acknowledged my arms were empty.

"Where is Nate?" I shrieked jumping up, startling daddy who was holding me in his arms. I was crying hysterically now and he grabbed onto me.

"Dad took him downstairs for some breakfast. You looked so exhausted that we thought you needed more rest." Daddy explained. I didn't know what to do anymore, so I just cried in daddy's arms. He calmed me as best as he could.

"I am still in love with him daddy." He just held my tenderly in his arms, no words were needed as we both knew who I was talking about.

* * *

**Well here you go another chapter for you.**

**You got some of Rachel's story before she left, next chapter I am thinking of bringing some of the Glee Clubbers in.**

**Reviews are Lovely **

**Thanks Elle.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, I didn't think many people would enjoy my story so much. Here is Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters though I wish I owned Puck and Rachel **

**A.N: The writing in Italics is flashbacks. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_I am still in love with him daddy." He just held my tenderly in his arms, no words were needed as we both knew who I was talking about. _

"Dude, why do we have to clean out your garage?" Finn asked Puck, while carrying a huge box outside.

"For a lot of reasons dude, A) Mum is giving some of this stuff to charity, B) we are going to chuck some of this shit out and C) so we can transform this into a good hang out spot." Puck said while sorting out a box of his baby clothes.

"Oh, awesome. Well how come none of the other Glee Clubbers helping?" Finn asked.

"Because Hummel and the Girls are shopping, and Artie, Matt and Mike should be here soon." Puck said.

"Stop complaining dude, we are here now." Mike yelled out as he rolled Artie into the garage with Matt following.

"About time, I feel like my backs about to give." Finn said breathless. Puck just gave Finn a slap on the back, and turned to tell the other three boys what was going on.

About half an hour had passed when they had most boxes sorted out when a box hidden away under blankets caught Puck's eye. He walked over there and opened it. Inside were tickets, teddy bears, a t-shirt, photos and a rose. He dug a bit deeper until a certain photo caught his eye. It was the day him and Rachel went on their first date.

_Rachel and Puck were walking around the mall after they had finished eating; they were both walking in a bit of an awkward silence._

"_So what did you want to do now?" Puck asked causally as they walked. _

_Rachel just shrugged until something caught her eye; it was one of those photo booths. Rachel got this silly grin on her face and grabbed Puck's hand. When Puck noticed where she was heading too he stopped in his tracks. _

"_Babe, no way! Puck does not do photo booths." He yelled while trying to get his hand out of Berry's death grip. _

"_Oh Noah! Photography is a great way to express yourself. Besides if you follow me I will make a special award for you." She said giving him a wink. Puck just groaned, but followed anyway. _

_After they took the photos, they waited until the developed, when they came out Puck was surprised at how much fun he had. _

"_Rachel, I had a lot of fun tonight." He told her. In response Rachel just leaned up and kissed him. _

"Puck!" Mike yelled at him, while waving a hand in front of his face.

Puck shook himself out of his daydream and mumbled out "what'?

"Dude, you spaced out. What were you looking at?" Mike said while grabbing the photo. By now all the boys had gathered and were going through the box.

"Wow, you guys were really in love." Finn sighed softly to himself.

"Yeah I guess we were." Puck admitted. "But I'm over her now." He said and quickly grabbed everything and out it into the box. The other boys all shared a knowing glance at each other, yeah Puck was totally over Rachel.

"But I was such a dick to her before she left, I didn't mean to sleep with Santana, but I was scared that I wasn't going to be enough for Rachel. And Santana was there and we were drinking and yeah. And when everyone found out and everyone was being a jerk to her I don't know I just forgot that I was Noah and turned into Puck again." Puck whispered softly to himself. The boys sat there quietly, as they all remembered how much they teased Rachel, but it was clear to the boys that Puck was still very much in love with the Starlet Diva.

"Now she is gone." Puck whispered as he packed everything up and left the garage.

**Rachel's House. **

I walked slowly down the stairs, feeling much more awake from the steaming hot show I had. I had just finished telling my parents about who the Father was and what happened before I left, surprisingly they won't that mad. I walked into the kitchen and my beautiful son was who crawling around the table, while my dads were reading the paper. I grabbed myself some breakfast and sat down to eat.

"So, want to tell us about New York?" Dave asked as soon as I had finished my breakfast.

Well my life in New York was anything but smooth sailing.

_**June 2009**_

_I opened the door to my new apartment. It was small but it was a place that held no sad or painful memories. I got my new place organized and then I went to bed, thinking about everything that I left in Lima. _

_After a few weeks in which I found a good job at a small diner at the bottom of the street I was living in I heard a knock at my door. I opened it and standing there was a young couple who looked about my age. The girl was petite and her black curls went all the way to her chest. Her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled her perfect white teeth. She was dressed in a nice summer dress. Beside her was a guy who was average height and muscled. His blonde hair was style messy and he gave me a lazy grin, his brown eyes also sparkled. In the girls hand was a dish which she handed to me. _

"_Hi, you must be Rachel. My friend owns the diner you work at and told me you lived in this apartment. And then I realized you lived right next door to us. Oh sorry I forgot to introduce ourselves, I'm Amelia but everyone calls me Milly and this guy beside me is my Fiancé Shaun." The girl with black hair said. From what I had gathered she seemed to be very happy and energetic, while her fiancé was more quiet and reserved. _

_I invited them in and they told me how they are seniors at their high school, but have been living together for a year. Shaun is a local coach at a kid's football league and Milly works part time at a center that helps kids with learning. In just a couple of weeks they helped me with getting stuff ready for the baby and made me feel less alone. Milly soon became my best friend and Shaun just made me smile. _

"_So I was thinking maybe after the baby is born you should come to our school and finish of you senior year?" Milly suggested to me one day. _

"_That sounds like a wonderful idea Milly. But what about the baby?" I asked. _

"_Well by the time the baby comes around Shaun and I will have finished high school and we were thinking about taking a year off college anyway, so we would be able to watch the baby for you, and if we can't I am sure Mrs. Alison will love you look after the baby for us." Milly said like it was the easiest thing in the world. _

"_I don't know, I will give it much thought though." I said, while thinking in deep thought. _

_**8 months later. **_

"_Push Rach Push! Come your baby boy is nearly here." Milly yelled as I sat there squeezing the life out of her hand. I had been in labor for over two hours and it was one of the most painful things I had been through. But when I heard a tiny cry and Milly whispering to me that I did it, did I really start to cry. Soon my baby was wrapped up into a baby blanket and I was holding my little boy for the first time. _

"_Smile for the camera!" Came Shaun's voice followed by a flash of light._

"_Congratulations Mom! Do you have a name for him yet?" came Milly's excited voice. _

_And as I looked down at the little angle I had just given birth to the only words I could say was. _

"_Nathanial Isaac Puckerman." _

_A few weeks after the birth I knew I had to go back to Lima, it killed me to leave the life I had made in New York and the special friendship I had made with Milly and Shaun, but I knew deep in my heart that I missed everything that I had left behind. So as I had a very emotion goodbye with my two best friends I promised them that I would be back once more and this time it would be to take Broadway by storm. _

"_Promise me that you will look after your mommy. She needs you just as much as you need her." Milly said while placing small kisses over Nate's head. _

"_Thanks for everything I really appreciate everything you two have done. I hope you accept my offer and have pleasure in visiting my son and I. God only knows he will need his two favorite godparents' around." I told them while trying to hold back tears. _

"_Of course Rachel." Milly said giving me a big hug. We stayed like that for five minutes before I reluctantly pulled away. After giving Shaun a quick hug and kiss on the cheek I hopped in my car and pulled out of the buildings driveway. _

**Current Day**

"Milly and Shaun were so great with me and Nate. They made me apart of their family. I am truly grateful to have them in my life." I finished telling Dad and Daddy.

Dad and Daddy just smile at each, as they spoke to Milly last night.

"Honey, we need to ask. Are you going to go back to school?" dad asked at last.

I knew this question was going to come up sooner or later and something inside me kept on telling me to say no, say no and to never set foot in that place again. But I knew that I made a promise to Milly, to go back to school and then graduate. And then I would come and take Broadway by storm.

"Yes. I think I will go and enroll now. If I put it off I won't have the strength to even step into that school. I need to stay strong, for myself and for Nate." I said, my voice giving away just how nervous I really was.

"That's great Honey, how about I come with you and Dad can stay and look after Nate." Richard suggested already looking for the car keys.

"That's sounds good daddy. Thank you." I replied giving him a small smile.

The ride to William McKinley was a quiet one; I just stared out the window and prayed that I wouldn't run into him. As we pulled into the car park I recognized that everyone was in class and that maybe luck was on my side today. We walked silently down the hallway filled with lockers and into the administration's office. There I told the receptionist that I would like to enroll back to McKinley. It took me fifteen minutes to fill out some forms and to get my new class schedule and locker number. Daddy and I walked out and back the way we came, as we rounded the corner I heard my name.

"Rachel?" someone had shouted. I turned around and came face to face with Kurt and Mercedes, two people who made my life miserable. Behind them stood Artie and Tina looking very uncomfortable, though those two never said anything mean to me they always sided with Kurt and Mercedes and just watched them bully me.

"Well, if it isn't queen Diva." Kurt said in that high voice of his.

"Hello everybody." I said while trying to keep my voice calm. Daddy out his hand on my shoulder to let me know her was there.

"What are you doing back here? I thought you left town like the little girl that you are." Sneered Mercedes. It actually hurt to think I was friends with her.

"I did leave town. But I am back now and I hope that we could all act civil." I said trying to convince myself.

"Pfft, like that will happen. Little warning Berry, don't bother coming back to glee. No one wants you around. And also I would watch you back if I was you." Kurt said and with that all four of the glee members turned and walked away. I stood there frozen, tears coming down one by one. Daddy just grabbed me and walked me to the car. The ride home was if not even more silent then on the way there, I sat there replaying that whole conversation in my mind. Trying to be brave for my son.

Soon we pulled into the driveway and I noticed another car in the driveway.

"I didn't know we had visitors." I asked as I looked ad daddy. But he just pretended to not be listening.

"Well it will be rude to keep them waiting." Richard said and he walked to the front door. I followed curious as to who our mystery guest was. I walked in and heard someone talking baby talk to my obviously. As I marched into the family room all I saw was a flash of black hair before

"RACH!" and I was engulfed into a big hug. I was in a state of shock but soon enough I was hugging back.

"Milly, what are you doing here? I thought you were taking a year off?" I asked as she let me go and Shaun came and hugged me.

"We are taking a year off college, but you dad called me last night and asked if Shaun and I wanted to stay in Lima for a while. And of course I couldn't resist and Shaun said he wanted to make sure you and Nate was ok and we wanted to make sure you never run into those Glee people." Milly said in a breath and then she launched into how her and Dave were going to turn one of the rooms in a nursery for Nate.

Shaun and I just shared knowing looks as Dad and Milly talked about what colours to decorate with and what to put in the room. It was great though to know that I won't have to do this alone and that I had my dad's and best friends here to help.

* * *

**Thank goodness its holidays, and I can post a few chapters before school goes back. Hopefully Chapter 3 will be up in the next few days.**

**Next chapter will be Rachel's first day back at school. **

**Reviews are Lovely **

**Thanks Elle.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3; I hope I did it justice for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters though I wish I owned Puck and Rachel **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

"_RACH!" and I was engulfed into a big hug. I was in a state of shock but soon enough I was hugging back. _

"_Milly, what are you doing here? I thought you were taking a year off?" I asked as she let me go and Shaun came and hugged me. _

"_We are taking a year off college, but you dad called me last night and asked if Shaun and I wanted to stay in Lima for a while. And of course I couldn't resist and Shaun said he wanted to make sure you and Nate was ok and we wanted to make sure you never run into those Glee people." Milly said in a breath and then she launched into how her and Dave were going to turn one of the rooms in a nursery for Nate. _

_Shaun and I just shared knowing looks as Dad and Milly talked about what __colours__ to decorate with and what to put in the room. It was great though to know that I won't have to do this alone and that I had my dad's and best friends here to help. _

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring, I tried to feel for it on my bedside table but it wasn't there. I lifted my head up and opened my eyes to a sight I hoped was a dream. There was Milly smiling at me while holding the alarm clock in one and_ my _son in the other hand.

"I told you this would work little man, you mom is going to try and delay going to school. But we won't let that happen will we. Because we are driving her." Milly said in a baby voice making Nate laugh. I I just glared at them and walked over to my bathroom. I took a long shower and wrapped my fluffy pink towel around me and walked into my room. The first thing I saw was a pair of skinny leg jeans and a nice pink blouse. I had changed a lot when I moved; Milly had opened me to the world of shopping and long gone were my sweaters, short skirts and knee socks. Though it doesn't mean I got rid of them completely I still had a few in the back of my closest.

I was ready in about half an hour make-up and hair done to perfection. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where I saw Shaun cooking breakfast and Milly feeding a fussy Nate.

"Good morning everyone." I said giving Nate a kiss on the cheek. I got some coffee and sat down next to Milly. After a hit of breakfast Milly was driving me to school.

"Look I know it's going to be hard, but you're Rachel Berry. And remember if you need anything call me." Milly said when she noticed how nervous I was. All I could do was nod as they pulled into the schools parking lot. I slowly got out of the car and walked towards the doors, turning around to give Milly a small smile.

I walked through the doors and headed to my locker, as I walked through the crowd of people, everyone turned and looked at me and whispered to their friends behind their hands. I just walked by head held high and eyes focused straight ahead. I got to my locker and hoped that I won't see any of the Glee Club. Once I got everything from my locker I turned around and run smack bang into Will Shuester.

"Oh Mr. Schuester you scared me." I muttered while clutching at my books.

"I'm sorry Rachel, it's just that I heard you were back and I thought maybe you and me could have a little chat." Mr. Schue said, sounding a bit nervous. I was just about to ask him when something clicked.

"Milly told you!" I nearly shouted, Mr. Schue looked away, and back again. Soon I was following him the to the choir room tears coming down my cheeks.

"Yes your friend Milly called me; she just wanted to make sure someone was looking out for you at school when Milly can't be here. It sounds like she is a good friend." Mr. Schue said, thinking about what Milly did made me mad and glad at the same time.

"She also told me that Puck's the dad." Mr. Schue added, bringing my out of my daze. This made me start crying and soon I was sobbing in the Spanish teachers arms. All Mr. Schue could do was listening as the girl who was once his lead cry. He knew he couldn't tell Puck about the child, but he hoped he could push the young girl to do the right thing and let Puck know.

* * *

After my emotional chat with Mr. Schue I went to class. It was now lunch time and I was fortunate to go through the whole day without seeing anyone from Glee. I had just finished putting my books away and shut my locker when I turned and saw him. He was standing there looking straight at me; his eyes still the same green that made my heart skip beats. He still had that Mohawk and was wearing his letterman jacket that I used to wear proudly on my shoulder. Even from a far I could still see his lips, so soft and I took everything in my willpower to not walk over and lock my lips with his own. It pained me to turn around and stop looking, but it hurt worse to know that I once could kiss him and now all I could think about was his hands touching Santana. As I turned around I was hit was something cold and the sound of laughter. I didn't need to open my eyes to know that I had just been slushied.

"Well manhands, welcome back." Came the cheerios taunting jeers. I opened my eyes to see the Glee Club snickering behind their hands, expect Finn, Matt, Artie and Mike who looked guilty and angry. I saw Kurt and Mercedes High Fiving Quinn and Santana who both had empty cups in their hand. I turned and saw Puck with a sad look in his eyes, before he could say anything I had ran down the hallway and out the school, leaving being the laughter of my school peers.

I don't know how long I had been at the bleachers but by now it was the last class of the day and the slushy had made a colorful pattern on my blouse. I heard footsteps and noticed the person sit down next to me. I knew who it was, his comfort and appearance was just too big to ignore. We sat there in silence, waiting for the first one to talk.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea they were going to do that." The voice said. I just sat there in silence, looking out to the green football field.

"You know when I heard that you were coming back I was glad. I just wanted to find you and give you a big hug. I wanted to tell you I was going to be there for you. And that I was sorry for everything I ever did to hurt you." The voice I had missed heaps told me, I just sat there letting the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Rach." Was all I heard as a hand grabbed mine. That was the last straw, I broke away from the grip and whispered "I'm sorry." As I got up and ran away from the bleachers, only looking back to see a hurt and confused Finn.

* * *

I got straight into Milly's car as soon as pulled into school. The ride home was quiet and Milly just sat there only looking in my direction every now and then. When we got home I went straight upstairs and changed into some clean clothes. I had just finished changing when Shaun walked in, with a glass of water and some of his homemade cookies. We sat in silence until Shaun spoke up.

"You know Milly only did it to protect you."

"I know, I'm not upset about that. I don't know why I allow myself to get caught up in these silly situations. I mean I am no one special." I replied, looking down at my lap.

"No one special. Rachel, you are raising a child and still trying to follow your dreams. I say you're pretty special." Shaun said making sure that I was looking at him.

"When Milly starts to worry about you, I start to worry too. You are a little sister to me, yet you may think you have the world on top of you, but you need to remember that Milly and I are here, Your dad's are always there for you and you have a beautiful baby boy that even though doesn't know it was made out of love and for that he should be grateful. Because all you spend nowadays is making sure the world isn't hurting him. But what about you?" Shaun asked.

"What about me?" I asked confused.

"Are you looking after yourself? I mean it's great that you stay strong, but what Nate needs is you to let your guard down and to remember that your Rachel Berry and can overcome anything." Shaun said and gave me a quick kiss in the cheek.

" I just want you to remember that even though things look glum now and you don't know what your future holds, you have people in your life who will help when everything gets to be too much." He said before leaving the room. I just sat there letting everything Shaun said sink in and knew he was right. I just need to believe in what I have and what I can do.

An hour had passed before Milly and I took Nate shopping for same suppliers. We were laughing and having a giggle as Nate looked at us before breaking into a grin as well. Even though he has started to walk, he still hasn't said his first word. The doctor said it can take up to a year before he says his first word, even though it's been 9 months I am still worried.

We walk around a bit longer; even though we have everything we need and thought we would head to the baby store to see if we can find any clothes for Nate, because the way that boy grows he won't anything to wear. After getting a few little outfits we headed out of the shop.

"I will be right back; I just need to go to the chemist." Milly said, while giving Nate back to me. I just nodded my head. I was just standing around waiting, that I didn't notice a shadow behind me until the spoke.

"Rachel?" the voice said, I went stiff and closed my eyes. Then slowly I turned around and into the green eyes of someone I did not want to see.

* * *

**Oh Cliffhanger! I hope you liked this chapter; it's a bit shorter than the others.**

**Next chapter people starting finding out about Nate.**

**Reviews are very much welcome. **

**Thanks Elle.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4; thanks to two close friends who gave me some ideas for this chapter and helped me when I had writers block **

**Disclaimer: I only own Milly and Shaun. But Puck sure is fine. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"_I will be right back; I just need to go to the chemist." Milly said, while giving Nate back to me. I just nodded my head. I was just standing around waiting, that I didn't notice a shadow behind me until the spoke. _

"_Rachel?" the voice said, I went stiff and closed my eyes. Then slowly I turned around and into the green eyes of someone I did not want to see. _

I turned and standing right in front of me was none other than Mrs. Sarah Puckerman, the woman who I still thought as a mother after all this time. We are standing there in an uncomfortable silence when she comes over and gives me a hug. Not knowing what to do I hug back, awkwardly as I have Nate in my arms. She soon let go and observed me for a second. Her eyes drifting from me and Nate.

"Rachel who is this?" she asked concerned. Not knowing what to do I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Oh this is Nate. It's my friend's kid from New York" I replied lying to someone I respected and loved.

"Well he is very cute; he looks just like Noah did when he was little." Sarah said. I saw Milly walk out of the chemist and decided that I needed to get out of this awkward situation.

"Yeah, it was great to see you again Sarah. But I have got to go, bye." I said, walking as fast as I could, looking back for a second to see a very befuddled and worried look on Sarah's face. I reached Milly and tried to keep Nate shielded from the other customers.

"Who was that?"Milly asked as she took in my scared and very upset face.

"That was someone." But I paused and glanced at where Sarah had been standing. "It was nobody." I said as I walked past Milly, ignoring her 'You're not telling the truth' look.

* * *

Sarah went home after the mall encounter, her head still reeling from seeing Rachel. She noticed that Rachel looked like she was hiding a secret and was holding onto Nate really tightly, it just didn't make sense if the kid wasn't hers. She walked inside to see her son lounging on the couch.

"Hey mom." He grunted not looking up from the TV. Sarah went into the kitchen to put away the groceries; she came back out and sat on the couch. Puck moved his feet to give her more room. She just stared at him, wondering how to bring up Rachel, the girl she considered as a daughter even after her and Puck broke up. Puck noticed her looking at him and turned off the TV and looked at his mother.

"Mom? What's going on" he asked his voice sounding worried and cautious. Sarah just looked at him and sighed, this was harder then she thought.

"Noah." She sighed, pausing before she continued. "I bumped into Rachel at the mall." She said with a sideway glance at her son. His face went hard when she said Rachel's name, yet his eyes went sad.

"How did she look?" he whispered.

"Good. She seemed different though." She replied, remembering how the girl she saw was no longer the prim and proper girl that would come home with Noah after school. Sarah rattled on about Rachel, but Puck wasn't listening. His thoughts went back to today.

_Puck first saw her on his way to the nurse's office, she looked different. She wore nice skinny jeans and a nice blouse that fitted her perfectly. Her long brown hair was wavy and down and all he could think about was running his hands through it. He walked away before she noticed him. _

_The second time he saw her, she was watching him. It felt so good to look into those brown eyes that made him want to sing (girly I know). Even from where he sat he could see the pain in her eyes, and it hurt him to think he put that there. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Quinn and Santana holding cups full of slushy, and they were heading straight to Rachel. He tried to call out but it was too late, she had already turned and before anyone could blink she was covered in purple slush. Behind her Kurt and Mercedes high fived Quinn and Santana, while everyone in the hallway laughed. She stood there… dripping. She turned and looked at him, before running down the hallway. _

"Noah?" his mother asked sounding concerned

"I got to go." Puck said running towards the front door, he left so quickly that he never heard his mum whisper.

"She had a child."

* * *

Puck didn't know where he was running too; all he knew was that he was running. He had to get out of there, everything was becoming too much. Running was always something that let him think; it was something he started doing when Rachel left. He was so focused on his thoughts that he wasn't watching where he was going and ran into someone.

"Whoa, sorry man." Said Puck.

"Hey it's alright, you seem distracted." The mystery guy said.

"Oh yeah got a lot on my mind. I'm Puck by the way."

"Shaun, anything you want to talk about?" Shaun asked

"Nah, I need to figure it out myself." Puck replied.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Look I know that we just met, but my fiancé and I are going out to tea with our friend Rachel. Did you want to come? You could use the distraction." Shaun asked. Puck stopped listening when he said Rachel; not knowing if it was his Rach or not Puck agreed.

"Awesome, well here is my number. We are going to Patsy Pizza at 7. Hope to see you there." Shaun said as he walked off.

All Puck could think about was how this was his chance.

* * *

I didn't know what Shaun had planned but when he told me to wear something nice to Patsy's I kind of freaked out but went along with the plan anyway. So I put on a nice white summer dress that stopped mid-thigh and let my hair hang lose around my shoulders. On the way to the pizza place I remained quiet while Shaun and Milly chatted about someone New York. We finally arrive at Patsy's and get out of the car, we go inside and we are soon seated by a table at the window. I am looking at my menu when I hear Shaun yell out.

"Hey Puck we are over here." He yelled while waving his hands. I look up and see coming towards my table was no other then Noah Puckerman himself. My heart had started to beat and my hands started to shake I had to hide them under the table. I tried to focus my attention back on my menu as Shaun made the introductions.

"Puck, this is my beautiful fiancé Milly." Shaun said as Puck shock Milly' hand.

"And this gorgeous girl here is Rachel." Shaun said while looking at me. Puck looked like he was going to say something but I bet him to it.

"Hi Puck, it's so nice to meet you." I said in a sweet voice faking my enthusiasm, while giving him a look. Puck must of gotten the message as he just shook my hand and said "You too Rachel." He then took the vacant seat which was next to me. He sat down and a bolt of electricity came through me even though he never touched me. My body longed for his touch, but I knew I couldn't. He moved his arm which brushed against mine, I shuddered which he noticed from the corner of his eye. Oh boy was I in for a long night.

The night went on and surprisingly it wasn't that bad. Milly, Shaun and I entertained Puck with stories from New York and Puck told us about his family and the gossip of Lima. Milly and Shaun still haven't caught on that this was the same boy who impregnated me. And for Noah's sake I hope they don't catch on a angry Milly and Shaun was scary. By the time we were halfway through our pizza I had started to feel more relaxed, that was until Milly asked Noah a question I didn't want to discuss.

"So Puck, do you by any chance know a Noah Puckerman?" she asked giving him a glance. Puck nearly spat out his food and so he started choking. It took him a good five minutes to calm down and when he did, I knew he had no idea what to say.

"Well, do you or not?" Milly said sounding very persistent and curious, as Puck was taking so long to respond. Looking at me Puck answered.

"I used to; regrettably I don't know him that well anymore. I mean we used to be close and stuff, but after everything we just lost our connection. But if I still remember Noah like I used to I can surely say he is sorry for everything he has done, the slushies' and the names and hurting her when he said he would always love her. And I am pretty sure he is kicking himself for ever losing a girl like you. "Puck said so quietly that I wasn't sure what I had heard was correct. Milly and Shaun just stared at him with a look of confusion, while I looked at my lap, trying to not let the tears spill over my eyes. The table was silent for a few minutes before Shaun spoke up.

"Rachel I really think you should have told Noah." I mean he deserved to know the truth." Shaun spoke softly, scared to look me in the eye. I just sat there in shock as Puck's eyes gleamed with puzzlement and a bit of hurt. Just looking into his eyes was breaking my heart, I couldn't stand sitting next to him anymore, when a secret I worked so hard to keep from him, was now just brimming the surface.

"I got to go." I said as I rushed out of the restaurant, and away from the man who still held my heart.

* * *

Puck didn't know what to do as Shaun and Milly started arguing, when he heard Shaun tell Rachel he should have told Noah, his mind went into a total frenzy.

"_I wanted to chase her, when she got up and ran out of the restaurant, I wanted to go after her and hold her in my arms and shield her from the pain, but I knew I had to stay and find out about what Shaun was talking about."_

"Milly, he had a right to know, heck he still has a right to know, I mean the guy was a dick, but he should know he has a baby." Shaun argued as he spoke to Milly.

_Wait….What! _

"What baby?" Puck asked, confused.

"You don't know, oh well that's why Rachel left, other than Glee being asses to her, she left because she fell pregnant. And being around Noah was just too hard, and she didn't want to get ridiculed anymore then she already was." Milly retorted fiercely

But Puck had stopped listening. All her heard was _she fell pregnant. _He didn't know what to think, but all he could do was stand up and walk away. Ignoring the confused calls of Milly and Shaun.

He pushed opened the hard heavy doors and rushes into the cool air. His knees give way as he slowly drops to the pavement. On single thought swirls in his mind.

"_I'm a Dad." _

* * *

**I have finally finished this chapter! Puck finally knows. **

**Next Chapter Rachel makes a new friend. **

**I might not be able to update as often as I am back at school, but I will try and update every week. **

**Reviews are very much welcome. **

**Thanks Elle.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5. Sorry I haven't been able to upload as often. As I am back at school and I have to worry about school and work. I also had a bad case of writers block, but the block in now over!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any Characters, I only own Milly and Shaun! **

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

"_What baby?" Puck asked, confused. _

"_You don't know, oh well that's why Rachel left, other than Glee being asses to her, she left because she fell pregnant. And being around Noah was just too hard, and she didn't want to get ridiculed anymore then she already was." Milly retorted fiercely _

_But Puck had stopped listening. All her heard was she fell pregnant. He didn't know what to think, but all he could do was stand up and walk away. Ignoring the confused calls of Milly and Shaun. _

_He pushed opened the hard heavy doors and rushes into the cool air. His knees give way as he slowly drops to the pavement. On single thought swirls in his mind. _

"_I'm a Dad." _

**Rachel's House**

"_Babe I'm Home!" came a voice from the hallway followed by footsteps. Rachel soon felt someone's arms circle her waist from the back. _

"_Hey beautiful." The voice whispered into her ear, before kissing her neck. Rachel moaned and moved her neck to give them better access. They soon turned her in their arms and rested their forehead against each other. They stayed like that for a few minutes, taking in the love and lust coming from one another's eyes. Their moment was soon interrupted by a loud voice. _

"_Daddy!" the voice cried, coming in between their embrace and waiting to be picked up. The little girl looked up with dark brown eyes, and a smile that made her dad just about do anything for her. She was a total daddy's girl. _

"_Hey there baby girl. How is my favorite girl today?" Noah asked; as he reached down to pick the little girl up. Rachel just rolled her eyes at the two and went back to cooking dinner. The little girl just giggled, as her and Noah went and sat at the kitchen table ready to listen as the little girl began to speak. _

"_I had a great day daddy. Me and mummy went shopping and I brought a dress and new shoes! They are really pretty and sparkly, I will show you later." As the little girl carried on with her speech, Puck just looked over and saw a smirking Rachel starring at them. He just raised his eyebrows at her; he was just about to say something when he heard a loud shriek. _

"_Leah Naomi Puckerman, What did you just say!" came Rachel's loud voice, which pulled Puck out of his own world._

"_I said." Leah sighed in an exasperated tone. "I said that I hit boy at playgroup because he tried to hold my hand!" She finished like it was the most obvious thing on earth. Everyone was silent before Puck let out a loud laugh. _

"_Noah Elijah Puckerman, this is not funny! Our little girl hit a boy and I wonder who she learnt that from." Rachel said with an angry look on her face. Puck still couldn't stop laughing and Leah just watched with a cheeky glint in her eyes. _

"_Babe, yes she hit a boy, but I mean come on! She was defending herself. I mean she is a mini you. You wouldn't let some guy man handle you like that. So just let it go just this once." Puck said once he had stopped himself from laughing. The look he gave Rachel softened her a bit and Leah knew she had gotten away with it. Rachel was just about to protest when the front door slammed shut. _

"_Nate's home!" Leah said and pushed herself of Puck's lap and rushed to meet her big brother. Soon we could hear a loud 'oomph' and someone being knocked to the ground. _

"_Hey squirt. " Came a low voice. And then we heard a squeal and footsteps running towards the kitchen. Leah came running into the kitchen and behind her came a tall and muscular guy. Leah was hiding under the table while Nate was pretending to look for her. _

"_Where did Leah go? I can't find her." Nate said faking being lost and confused. A little giggle came from under the table. Nate bent down and saw a giggling Leah. He grabbed her and started to tickle her. Puck and Rachel looked on in amusement. _

"_Natey! Stop!" Leah said giggling. Nate stopped and put her down, Leah ran off to play in her room. _

_Nate went and gave his mum a quick kiss on the cheek, even though he would never admit it, he was a complete mummy's boy. He was taller than her, and he could easily pick up her petit body, but deep down when it comes to Rachel he would always be her sweet little boy. _

"_Hey mum, need any help?" he asked._

"_No honey I am fine. Dinner will be about 15 minutes, so you can go have a shower if you want." Rachel said.  
"Ok mum, love you. Later dad." Nate said giving Puck a small wave. Puck just smirked and went to stand by his wife. _

"_Fifteen years later and he still is you little boy?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Hey! He will always be my little boy, Just like Leah will always be you little girl." Rachel replied. _

"_True, but one thing is that this will always be OUR family." Puck said as he trapped Rachel against the counter. _

Rachel woke up, to the sound of coughing, she quickly got up and went next door, but it went silent again as she saw Nate turn over and fall back asleep. Rachel went back to her own bed, still reeling from the dream. That was all it was, just a dream she tried to tell herself. Yet as she went to close her eyes all she could picture was that same family and a happy feeling settled in her stomach.

**Puck's House**

_Puck walked into the house, and was met with the sound of yelling and screaming. Walking into the lounge room he saw two sets of legs running around the sofa. The twins __Tammy Elli Puckerman and Ian Levi Puckerman had just turned five, and together they were as thick as thieves. They ran around the couch a few more times before they stopped and noticed their dad standing at the door. _

"_Daddy!" They both screamed before running over to him and jumping on him, both fighting for a hug first. Puck just laughed quietly to himself, and hugged the small children back. After a few minutes of them speaking nonstop about their day they went back to chasing each other around the couch. Puck just shook his head as he walked to the kitchen, silently thinking how they are just like their mother. He walked in and saw his son Nate sitting at the table, huddled over a textbook. _

"_Hey Nate, how is the studying?" Puck asked, while getting something to eat. _

"_Ughhhh! I know nothing and the fact that while I was meant to be studying I was drooling over my tutor! Man mum is going to shoot me if I fail." Nate said dramatically. Puck just chuckled and ruffled his head. _

"_Don't worry; I am sure you will be fine. But speaking of you mum where is she?" Nate just looked up and shrugged his shoulders, going back to his studying. Puck continued to eat, when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen. As he looked up at the door in came a petit brunette with big brown eyes. In both hands she had shopping bags, and in between her ear and her neck was her phone. _

"_Yes I know Milly!" She said while trying to put the bags on the counter, knowing she was having trouble, Puck smirked at her and went over and helped her with the bags. Rachel just smiled at him and went back to talking to Milly. _

"_What, sorry Milly I am here, what did you say?" Rachel said. Puck just smirked at her, after another few minutes, Puck started to get bored and so he started to kiss Rachel's neck. Rachel tried to hold in a moan, but it was just getting to hard. Puck could hear Milly on the other end of the phone and smirked softly to himself. He moved his lips to above Rachel's ear and he found the spot that drove her wild. Rachel let out a tiny whimper and Puck knew he had won. Puck moved away from Rachel and she slowly let her eyes flutter back open. Rachel then realized that she was on the phone; she threw Puck a mock glare and went back to Milly. _

"_Yeah, that sounds great Milly, but look I have got to go, Talk to you later bye!" Rachel said as she hung up the phone. She then walked over the Puck and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms automatically going to her waist. Puck leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. _

"_What did Milly want?" He asked, giving her a quick kiss. _

"_Nothing important, just wanting to catch up." She said, giving him another kiss._

"_Oh really? Well how about this weekend?" Puck said, giving her yet another kiss, making it last a bit longer. _

"_I said yes, but can we not talk about Milly right now." Rachel said biting on Puck's lower lip. _

_Puck didn't need to be told twice and granted her tongue access. As they continued to explore each other's mouths they didn't notice the three shadows behind them. _

"_Ok, so I know dad is like a total sex shark and all, but please, there are innocent children about." Came Nate's voice. The couple turned and was faced with Tammy, Levi and Nate all starring at them. Nate had a look of disgust on his face while the twins were starring in fascination. Nate quickly gathered his school books, and pushed the twins out the door. Before he left himself he turned to his parents. _

"_Look I am all for the happy moments, but please not in front of me!" and with that Nate was gone. Rachel and Puck looked at each other before bursting into laughter. After a few minutes, they stopped and starred at each other, leaning down Puck kissed Rachel before leaning his forehead against hers. _

"_I love you Rachel Puckerman." He whispered. _

"_I love you too." _

Puck sat up, he was masked with sweat yet he had a smile on his face. No matter what he had never stopped loving Rachel Berry. And he made it his mission to win her back and to become a family.

* * *

Rachel walked down the deserted hallway and was glad that she was late. Nate had woken up fussy this morning and she was glad that she didn't have to walk down the hallway with her fellow school peers watching her every move. She got to her locker and was looking for her books when she heard someone behind her. She turned and came face to face with Brittany.

"HI!" Brittany said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello" Rachel said, looking around to make sure this wasn't a joke. Brittany must have noticed and just laughed.

"I promise you this isn't a prank. I really wanted to talk to you." Brittany said, trying to make Rachel feel more at ease. Rachel just nodded.

"Look I know I might not be the smartest, but you have to know I have never hated you. I might have treated you like shit but that was because I was thinking that Santana and everyone was just being nice and joking around. Well that was what Santana told me anyway. But I guess what I am trying to say is that I am sorry, and I really don't like how Glee club treated you back then, and how they still treat you." Brittany said all in one breathe. Brittany was just about to walk away when Rachel hugged her.

"Thanks Brittany that really means a lot. But you know if you hang out with me, you will get a lot of hell about it." Rachel said.

"I know, but a little birdie told me that I can make my own choices. I love birds too; they always know what to say! You should get your own little bird." Brittany rambled on making Rachel giggle.

"You know you should meet my friend Milly, you remind me of her. Maybe we all could go shopping one day?" Rachel asked. Brittany stopped her rambling and smile; she gave Rachel a big hug. Just as they were swapping numbers a voice carried down the hallway.

"Rachel I have been looking for you." Came the voice and before long Mr. Schue had joined the duo.

"Yes Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked.

"Look I know you have been through a lot, but I was hoping you would come back to Glee. I mean not just because we need you, but because you loved singing and I would hate to see you give it up." Mr. Schue said jumping straight the point. Rachel looked around, hoping to see something that would get her out of this awkward situation. When she saw none, she answered.

"I would be honored to come back Mr. Schue." She said. "But I think I will decline. I don't think I could handle being back and everybody hating me." Rachel said. Brittany gave her a big hug.

"Rachel, I want you back, and if anyone picks on you, well then they aren't my friends!" Brittany said, giving Rachel a hard stare. Rachel couldn't say no to Brittany, deep down she was still that same old loveable cheerleader.

"Ok." Rachel agreed, wishing she had said no. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The bell rings and Rachel slowly makes her way to her locker, and gathers what she needs to take home. By the time she finishes the hallway is basically empty and the noise of people chatting from a door down the hallway fills her ears. She starts to turn and walk the other way but someone grabs her arm.

"Oh no you don't, you are coming." Came Brittany's voice and soon Rachel was being dragged down the hallway. They got to the door and Rachel was pushed inside, the chatter stopped and everyone turning to look at the young starlet. Everyone's eyes bored into her and Rachel felt like a zoo animal. The look of disgust was clear on Santana, Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes face. Yet she was shocked to see happy faces on Mike, Matt and Finn. Tina and Artie remained emotionless and still.

"I am glad you decided to come back Rachel." Mr. Schue said, breaking the awkward silence surrounding the group.

"WHAT!" Came Mercedes screeching voice. Rachel stepped back in fear of being hit, and Brittany wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"You heard me Mercedes, Rachel is coming back." Mr. Schue said, getting quite sick of Mercedes tearing down the petite brunette.

"Brittany why are you hanging out with the freak. "Quinn asked giving Rachel a cold glare. Brittany glared back and walked over to where the two cheerios sat.

"That girl over there has a name and it's Rachel Berry and she is not a freak. I am so sick of you acting like you own the place and that you are better than everyone else. But you know what? You're not! I only acted dumb so you would feel better about yourself, I hate the way you control me and make decisions for me, I am not you little toy! Rachel has more heart in her entire body then you have in your pinky finger. She may be scary and she can be controlling, but she knows what she wants and who she is, and she still wants to be friends with people her make her feel like shit! So what does that say about you guys? "Brittany yelled making her way back over to Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel mouthed; Brittany just hugged her in return. Meanwhile the rest of the Glee kids sat there, going over what had just happened. Everyone starred in shock as no one has ever heard Brittany yell before. Santana and Quinn sat there red in the face and looking ready to explode.

"Look I think I speak for everyone but the thing is, WE DON'T WANT RACHEL BACK!" Kurt screamed.

"For Fuck's sake Kurt, SHUT UP!" Came a voice from the corner. He had been sitting there watching Rachel as everyone attacked her, longing to shield her from the pain, to hold her and to talk about their son.

Rachel's eyes widened as she felt his heated gaze starring at her, she wanted nothing more them to just jump into his strong arms, to feel his steady heart and to talk about their son.

"Really Puck? You're defending her! I mean you cheated on her with me and you're DEFENDING her!" Santana said, giving Rachel an evil smirk.

Rachel felt like someone had slapped her in the face. The memories of walking in on Puck and Santana were just too painful. Her chest tightened and she felt like the air around her had vanished leaving her unable to breathe. One last look at Puck's guilty face and she was gone, the sound of taunting laughter and carless whispers chasing after her.

"Why? Why do you have to ruin everything Santana?" Puck said before running out the door. He headed straight to the auditorium knowing that was where Rachel would be. And soon enough he saw a shadow sitting at the grand piano, shoulders shaking and the sound of sobs filling the emptiness. He walked up the stairs and onto the stage, standing ever so quietly behind her.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Came a sob, followed by brown orbs starring up at him.

"Because I was drunk and she was there and one thing led to another." Puck said lying, but Rachel could see right through it.

"Really? Then why are you lying to me?" Rachel said.

"I am not lying, it's the truth." Puck said looking at the floor.

"You never change do you? I thought you were different, but you were, still are the same old guy who banged cougars." Rachel said, her anger rising.

"God dammit Rach, you have to know everything!" Puck said, standing up and towering over the hunched girl. "You are a little miss know it all."

"Oh please, that coming from Mr. I can't let people in." Rachel shouted, standing up and walking to center stage.

"Everything was a fight with you; nothing I did was ever good enough, always trying to change me into your perfect prince charming."

"I was not the one who lied to me! I thought you loved me! Yet you still slept with the Queen of Sluts" Rachel said, hot tears making trails down her cheeks

"For Fuck sakes Rach, I was scared!" Puck screamed, causing Rachel to go quiet.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I was scared ok; I knew I was going to lose you, so I thought if I slept with Santana I wouldn't get hurt in the process, thing was it was the biggest mistake of my life. I ruined the best thing I ever had, and in the end I ruined my future that I saw with you." Puck said, so quietly that Rachel had to move closer to hear.

"Lose me? I was never going anywhere." Rachel said, looking into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered. Rachel stepped back, knowing what he meant.

"Because I just found out you had slept with Santana, I had no friends, and you just left me like a sack of potatoes" Rachel said, scared to look up.

"I had a right to know! I would have been there for you!" Puck yelled.

"Puck I was sixteen, and what would have happened after he was born, you would have walked away. Just like you always do." Rachel screamed back, but soon regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Pucks face hardened and his eyes went cold.

"I am not my father." He growled, Rachel walked away but Puck followed.

"I may not have the brightest future, but don't you dare compare me to him!" Puck sneered, giving Rachel a cold glare, something Rachel had never witnessed. Before walking down the stairs he turned and looked back at Rachel.

"You call me a liar, yet you kept a child from me, you were the one who left. Not me!" Puck said, his cold voice echoing around the dark auditorium. He walked off and soon the door slammed shut, leaving a sobbing Rachel.

Rachel heard the loud slam and broke down into a ball. All she wanted to do was protect her son, yet she couldn't even protect herself from the one man who would always hold her heart. She sat in that cold, dark and lonely auditorium crying for Nate and the pain she caused Noah. She just wished she could close her eyes, and for her to wake up and everything to be all better. But this was not some fairytale. After feeling like she couldn't cry anymore she got up and left, feeling dejected and tired, not noticing someone sitting in the back row of the auditorium. The person couldn't believe what they had just heard, but they just couldn't wait to let the gossip begin.

* * *

**The Next Day. **

People were in the library when a surprising Email all popped up; curious everyone opened it and read.

**A MINI PUCKELBERRY! **

_That's right folks, turns out Rachel Berry has a child with none other than Noah Puckerman. _

_The two had a big confrontation in the Auditorium, oblivious to the fact that they had an audience, bringing up old issues I was about ready to leave, when Noah mentioned a baby. Turns out Rachel lied and took off with Puck's child, leaving the scary football player furious. Now we all know that Rachel has returned back to McKinley, but now that this juicy gossip has hit the fan things will defiantly be heating up in the halls of McKinley_

_Stay tuned for more gossip. _

Everyone sat silent, absorbing what they had just read, then in a blink of an eye everyone was texting, facebooking and running from the Library to tell the rest of the student body. A very please boy sat in the corner. Everyone knew Jacob Ben Israel was in Love with Rachel Berry, but he loved gossiping even more. He sat in the very back corner, watching everyone reacting to the news, a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

**FINALLY! Sorry about the wait, but now the wait is over. **

**Next Chapter: The Glee Club takes sides. **

**I will keep trying to update as soon as I can, but I have been mega busy lately, plus I have been working on other pieces. **

**Reviews are very much welcome. **

**Thanks Elle.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Finally Chapter 6. Sorry for making you wait as I was away on holidays, and exams are coming up soon. **

**Loving the new season of Glee. Though I do want some Puckelberry, and hoping Puck gets out of jail soon. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any Characters, I only own Milly and Shaun! **_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

_**The Next Day. **_

_People were in the library when a surprising Email all popped up; curious everyone opened it and read. _

_**A MINI PUCKELBERRY! **_

_That's right folks, turns out Rachel Berry has a child with none other than Noah Puckerman. _

_The two had a big confrontation in the Auditorium, oblivious to the fact that they had an audience, bringing up old issues I was about ready to leave, when Noah mentioned a baby. Turns out Rachel lied and took off with Puck's child, leaving the scary football player furious. Now we all know that Rachel has returned back to McKinley, but now that this juicy gossip has hit the fan things will defiantly be heating up in the halls of McKinley_

_Stay tuned for more gossip. _

_Everyone sat silent, absorbing what they had just read, then in a blink of an eye everyone was texting, facebooking and running from the Library to tell the rest of the student body. A very please boy sat in the corner. Everyone knew Jacob Ben Israel was in Love with Rachel Berry, but he loved gossiping even more. He sat in the very back corner, watching everyone reacting to the news, a satisfied smirk on his face. _

* * *

Milly is reading a book to Nate when the front door slams. A second later Rachel rushes by and disappears into her bedroom. Milly looks on in confusion and turns to Nate who has a silly grin on her face.

"Let's go and see what's wrong with your mum, shall we," She says lifting the boy into her arms.

Rachel runs into her room and jumps onto the bed. She didn't know how things could of gotten so out of hand; All she wanted to do was to be a normal teenager, with friends and a boyfriend who loved her…not a teenage mother. She loves Nate and can't image her life without him, but sometimes it gets just too hard. A knock at her door pulls her from her thoughts.

"Hey is everything ok?" Came Milly's voice. Rachel looked up and Milly stood there is dirty clothes with Nate on her hips.

"No not really." She croaked out before being engulfed by her best friend and her son. Rachel clung onto Milly and cried. She cried for everything and finally let all her emotions come free.

"He knows, and I don't think he will ever forgive me." Rachel sobbed confusing Milly.

"Wait. Who knows what? Start from the start."

"Noah! He knows about Nate, and we got into a huge fight at school, and I said some things and I don't think he will ever forgive me." Sobbed Rachel as fresh tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Noah? You mean from the other night?" Milly asked. All Rachel could do was nod. Milly sat there for a second before realization dawned on her.

"OMG!" She said not believing it.

"Noah is Nate's dad?" at the sound of his name Nate looked up in wonder, Rachel sat there not saying anything. She glanced at Nate before looking away and starred at the window thinking about how she got into this mess.

* * *

The next day at school Puck was in the worst mood. After his fight with Rachel he went for a run hoping that would calm him down, but the thinking seemed to make him madder. He thought a good night sleep was what he needed, but to no avail he was still pissed off.

As he walked down the hallway he would glare at everyone and push people into lockers if anyone got in his way. To say everyone was scared would be an understatement. Some freshman kid was walking by and accidently ran into Puck, well Puck nearly punched the kid if a hand didn't come out and stop him and pull him away. He was too angry to focus on where he was being dragged and who was dragging him. After about a minute or two he was finally pushed in to the boy's locker room and was met with three worried pairs of eyes.

"What!" he barked going to his locker and getting his football gears out.

"What is wrong with you today? We didn't see you after you ran out of Glee yesterday. And today your in a foul mood." Finn asked sounding confused.

"I don't know what you mean." Puck said

"Dude you ran after Rachel! Don't tell us nothing happened." Came Matt's voice.

"Even if I did run after Rachel which I didn't! It would be none of your business." Puck replied not sounding very convincing. Matt, Mike and Finn all looked at each other. Puck knows he didn't convince the other guys, but he couldn't tell the guys that all he thought about was the petite beauty and how he has felt guilty for making her leave. She made him a better person and always believed in him, and he in turn went and treated her like the rest of them. And now he has a child and he just wants Rachel to know how sorry he is.

"Puck, Santana just texted me, we are needed on the Choir room." Matt said shaking Puck out of his trance. Puck just nodded, shut his locker and followed the other guys to the choir room.

"I texted Matt telling him to come quick. I hope Puck is with them." Santana said while filing her nails. About a minute after sending the text four boys walk in the door.

"What's going on San?" Matt asked his girlfriend. Santana looked up to where Puck was. Puck glared and spoke up.

"Spit it out Lopez. Why did you drag us here?"

"Geez what crawled up your ass and died?" Santana asked. Puck growled and curled his fists.

"Ladies please stop the catfight. We have gossip to discuss involving out dark and broody footballer over here." Kurt's soprano voice rang out.

"What are you talking about Hummel?"

"Well it turns out the reason your Ex-Girlfriend left was because she was with child…your child." Kurt said, eyes gleaming with excitement. Kurt lapped up everyone's reaction, but watching Puck more intensely. As soon as Puck heard Kurt's news he froze, he didn't know what to do. He could hear Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt gossiping excitedly and the boys were making sure Puck was alright.

"God she really is slut, I feel so sorry for the child." Was all Puck heard before he was gone and towering over Kurt.

"Shut Up. Rachel will be an amazing mum, and if I hear you say anything about her again you will pay." He whispered before giving Kurt a shove and stalking out of the room, everyone's eyes following him.

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up Brittany." Rachel said as the car pulled into the high school's parking lot.

"No problem Rach, anytime ok." Brittany replied giving her a big smile. Rachel and Brittany got their bags and walked towards the doors and into the crowded hallway. As they walked down everyone stopped and turned to stare at them.

"What are they looking at?" Brittany asked, looking behind her to see if anything unusual was happening. Rachel just looked around and noticed they were pointing and whipering…at her. As Brittany and Rachel walked by they could here snippets of people's conversations.

"She is such a slut."

"Ugh who would have sex with her?"

"Do you think it's even Puck's?"

Rachel stopped short as just listened as everyone talked about her.

"Rachel what are they talking about?" Brittany asked very concerned.

"Brittany I have to tell you something." Rachel whispered before walking away from prying eyes and ears.

Puck scanned the hall looking for someone. By now everyone had read the blog and everywhere he looked someone would point and start whispering. This just made his blood boil more. Everywhere he looked all he could see was red. Soon he found his target, the red head hiding in his locker. Puck calmly walked up and casually lent against the lockers.

"Jew Fro." Puck said casually. Beside him Jacob gulped and reveled his freckled face.

"Hey P P Puck." He managed to stammer out.

"How are you?" Puck asked, again remaining calm.

"G G Good." Jacob stammered.

"That's good. Look I think you and me have a few things to discuss." Puck replied before leaning over the frightened Jew.

"I read your blog; it wasn't a very nice thing to write was it? I mean exploiting someone's personal life that doesn't really involve you." Puck paused before continuing.

"Rachel didn't deserve that did she? So why did you do it?"

Jacob looked up from the spot on the floor that had caught his interest and snipped back.

"Why do you even care? YOU cheated on her, it's not like you even loved or anything."

Well that hit Puck hard, and for a second he felt a flicker of guilt but no matter what anyone says he still does love Rachel. He was just about to pull back his fist when someone stopped him .

"Dude!" Came Matt's voice.

"No this is what he deserves. He ruins people's lives and he doesn't even care. Rachel doesn't need more ridicule and pressure." Puck yelled drawing attention to himself from everyone in the hallway.

"We know man, but Rachel wouldn't want you to do this." Matt responded. At the mention of R ache Puck started to relax, he knew Matt was right and he wanted to prove to her that he wanted to be with her, to be a family. But at the same time this dweeb decided to hurt Rachel and that doesn't sit well with him.

"He still deserves it!" Puck yelled before clenching his fist again.

"Yeah but we do have another option."

"What?"

15 minutes later.

"Time to throw the rubbish out." Puck muttered before him and Matt chucked Jacob in the dumpster. They walked away from the cries of Jacob.

"So have you spoken to Rachel at all today?" asked Matt as they made their way to Glee.

"No." Puck answered; there was some silence before he continued. "And if I was her I wouldn't want to talk to me either."

"Why?"

"Because I said some really awful things to her last time." Puck replied before walking off.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go to Glee?" came Brittany.

"Yes I can't hide from them any longer." Rachel replied, her tired voice echoing down the empty hallway.

"Ok well I am here if you need me."

"Thank you Brittany."

No less than 2 minutes later the Blonde cheerleader and the musical star walked into the choir room only to see all the members excluding Matt, Puck and Mr. Schue already in the room.

"Well well well if it isn't McKinley's leading star." Sneered Kurt and behind him Mercedes let out a chuckle.

"Where is the little freak kid?" Quinn asked.

"At home why?"

"No reason, I don't want to meet it or anything, I mean it's related to you." Quinn bit back while laughing. Rachel could feel the tears prickling behind her eyes. Beside her she could feel Brittany dong her best to comfort her.

"Seriously Britt! Why are you defending her?" Santana yelled getting out of her chair and walking to where the girls stood in the middle of the room.

"She is man-hands remember? She's a freak and I have no idea why Puck dated her. And I bet you that her son will end up just like her… A freak and friendless" Santana yelled in frustration. Everyone gasped and watched the way Rachel's face went bright red and how she stood frozen on the spot. Time seemed to stand still and Rachel couldn't believe what had just come out of the cheerleader's mouth. All of a sudden a slap could be heard around the silent room and everyone watched on as Santana's hand went to her now red raw cheek.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"You ruined everything. Noah and I were happy and you couldn't accept that." Rachel screamed.

"He was mine!" Santana screamed back.

"No Santana he wasn't. You only thought he was yours. You just can't handle that maybe other girls can make him more happy and satisfied then you ever did. And that is what makes you a petty miserable bitch." Rachel cried out, stunning all the Glee members.

"Man-hands you really need to get it through your head that PUCK WAS NEVER HAPPY WITH YOU! If he was he would have never cheated on you with me. No one in Glee wants you here, and Puck sure as hell doesn't want you or your freak of a son." Santana snapped back not realizing that Matt and Puck had walked into the room.

"And the sooner you realize that, the better off you will be." She finished before going over and sitting back down. All around the room everyone was looking shocked at what had just occurred.

Puck and Matt came in and saw and Santana and Rachel have it out. Puck wasn't sure what the fight was about, but when he heard San say "Puck sure as hell doesn't want you or your freak of a son." Puck felt a rush of rage. But decided against anything when he saw Rachel's face. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel?" he whispered, Rachel just stood there before she figured out who was talking to her.

"Don't touch me." She said before running out of the room, leaving a distressed Puck behind.

* * *

"Well, where is she?" Puck asked Brittany for the tenth time.

"Look I already told you I don't know." Brittany sighed before getting up and moving over to the Cheerios table. Puck followed her, but not to talk to her.

"Why Santana, Why?" Puck asked. Santana sighed before turning her head and looking at Puck.

"Because she needs to learn." Before Puck could retort Matt opened his mouth.

"Wow I had no idea you could be this cruel San. I thought you would give Rachel a chance, but obviously I was mistaken. I'm sorry but I can't be seen with a bitch like you." Matt said before walking out of the cafeteria. Everyone heard what Matt said and looked towards the Latina Cheerio. Santana looked like someone had slapped her…again, everywhere she looked people were whimpering and laughing at her. Getting up she took one look at her friends and raced out of the cafeteria, Quinn hot on her heels. Puck could care less about his friend's relationship, but was finally glad that Matt had stood up for himself. Seeing everyone go back to chatting and eating with their friends, Puck tore off and raced to his old Chevy truck. This truck could barely run when he first got it, but after fixing it up with his boys, it now works like a charm with only a few faults here and there. It was just fixed up in time for his first date with Rachel. He can still remember the look on her face when she first saw the truck.

"_Noah what is this?" Rachel asked with a weird look on her face. _

"_This babe is my new truck. Fixed it up and everything. Isn't it awesome?" Puck said admiring it. Rachel stood there taking in the huge red monstrosity of a truck. _

_Her first though. How do I get in?_

"_Yes Noah it's really great. But how do you suppose I get in?" She asked, making Puck stop admiring his Truck and to look at Rachel. _

"_Uhhh?" he hummed trying to think of a solution. Rachel raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow while giggling at the look on Noah's face. She wishes she had a camera. Not long after, Puck had an idea and before Rachel could notice he strolled over to her and Picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the truck. _

"_Noah what are you doing?" _

"_Putting you in the truck." _

_Rachel just giggled as Noah softly put her in the seat. Oh how he loved her laugh. _

Soon enough Puck had pulled into the Berry's driveway and tried to calm himself down before he got out of the car. After he took a few breaths he got out and walk up to the white front door and rang the doorbell. He hear the chimes ring out and stop, he waited until he could hear footsteps and soon enough the door opened.

* * *

Milly was making some tea for a very upset Rachel when she heard the doorbell chime. Stopping what she was doing she looked towards the flight of stairs hoping that it wouldn't disturb Rachel. She walked to the door and when she opened it she wanted to slam it shut again. Standing on the doorstep looking like a lost puppy was none other then Noah Puckerman himself.

"What do you want?" Milly asked sharply.

"I want to see if Rachel is ok." Puck replied softly.

"You don't deserve to know how Rachel is, and the last thing I want is for you to upset her again." Milly retorted trying to shut the door, but was stopped by Puck's hand in the doorway.

"Look I know I may not seem like a good person. But I am truly sorry for what I did."

"Yeah you should be."

"But I really care for her and I still love her, and I know the Glee Club was assholes and that is mostly my fault." Puck paused as tears slowly made their way down his cheek.

"But I want a family with her. Not only to prove to everyone that I am not my father, but because I have always pictured a future with Rach and I still do." Puck finished before bowing his head to the ground. Just looking at him something in Milly broke, maybe it was Puck's sad face or the fact that she was a sucker for love stories, but she pulled the broken boy into a big hug.

"Look I know Rachel and she is really something, but sometimes she need help. And if anyone deserves a happy ending its. Puck all the advice I can give you is tell her you're not going anywhere, and I am sure she will let you in, all you need to do is fight for her."

As they continued to hug they didn't notice a pair of blue eyes watching. Jealousy written all over their face.

Puck and Milly stopped hugging and Puck was just about to leave when Rachel's voice floated down the hallway.

"Milly who are you talking to?" Rachel asked as she came into view, Nate clinging in her arms. When she stopped and noticed who was at the door, she nearly dropped her clinging son.

"Puck?"

Puck didn't notice the harsh tone of her voice or the fact that she used his nickname, because there in her arms was her son. And for the first time Puck couldn't breathe, as he finally met his son.

* * *

**Well Chapter 6 is done. I hope this is what you all wanted. **

**Next Chapter: Rachel and Puck get closer. **

**Hopefully next chapter will be done next week. **

**Reviews are very much welcome. **

**Thanks Elle.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys for not updating sooner, but I would love to say thanks to everyone who has alerted and reviewed this story. It means so much to me. And thanks to those special people to review every chapter you guys are amazing. **

**A/N: Now I am a huge Santana/Rachel fan and it is so hard for me to write Santana being mean, but for the sake it has to be done. So please forgive me if you also like their friendship. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee this is what would happen. Puckelberry, Santana/Rachel Friendship and Matt coming back! **

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

"_Puck?" _

_Puck didn't notice the harsh tone of her voice or the fact that she used his nickname, because there in her arms was her son. And for the first time Puck couldn't breathe, as he finally met his son. _

Puck and Rachel just stood there starring at each other, waiting for one of them to say something. Puck was in a state of shock. His son was there right in front of him and he didn't know what to say or do. Rachel didn't want Puck to meet Nate so early, not after everything that has happened the last few days. But here he was, standing besides Milly in a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. Milly shifting her eyes between the two decided that they really should talk about everything, she quickly grabbed her keys as she yelled out towards the kitchen.

"SHAUN! WE ARE GOING OUT." Shaun came out of the Kitchen, stopping short when he saw Puck and Rachel in a stare off.

"No way! I am not leaving that asshole with Rach, and in no way am I letting him anywhere near Nate." Shaun said fiercely, while glaring at Puck. Puck just raised his eyebrows wondering what this guy's problem was. He was just about to say to something when Milly cut in.

"Yes you are Shaun! Puck has every right being here, and if you don't get into that car right now, not only will you be getting the silent treatment you will also be sleeping on the couch. SO MOVE!" Shaun just glared at her before muttering under his breath, heading for the car. Milly just gave Rachel a look and shut the door behind her.

Tension filled the room and Puck shifted lightly on his feet, he had been to Rachel's house heaps of time, but this was the first time since she had been back, and it felt different. Like a real family lived here, with toys scattered around the lounge and a warm glow coming from the kitchen. Puck scratched the back of his neck, not knowing what to say. What _was_ he meant to say?

"So? That's my kid?" he asked. Sounding almost shy. Rachel just nodded before sighing.

"Puck why are you here?" Puck tried not to cringe at the use of his nickname.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, I felt bad for what happened and I didn't want you to be alone."

"I wasn't alone; you knew I had Milly here. So really why are you here?" Rachel asked, not letting her walls down. Puck looked at the ground before lifting his head and looking at Rachel.

"The real reason was… I wanted to let you know that everything Santana said is not true, I do want you and Nate, and I do want to be a family. And nothing Santana or Kurt or any of the glee kids say will ever change that. Please Rachel; you have got to believe me." He pleaded looking into Rachel's eyes. Rachel looked back, his hazel eyes showing different emotions. On one hand she didn't want to let him back into her life, after what he did she swore she would always guard her heart and she didn't want anything to complicate things for her and Nate. But on the other hand it was Noah, the one person who understood her and loved her and her crazy side. He told her she was annoying and 'bat-shit crazy' but that was why he loved her, because everything about her was beautiful. And while looking into his eyes now, she still saw the same love and lust and something in her softened.

"Let's go into the kitchen." She said, hoping she wouldn't regret the decision.

They had been sitting at the kitchen table for about ten minutes, both of them had a cup of coffee in front of them and a plate of cookies between them, Nate sat in his high chair chewing on some carrots.

"Rachel I forgot how good you were at baking!" Puck said, with his mouth full of chocolate chip cookies. Rachel just giggled at the look of pure love on his face. Once all the cookies had been finished, Puck decided to start the conversation.

"So, why didn't you call me?"

"Noah, I wanted to. But I knew if I did you would try and convince me to come home, and I just wasn't ready to deal with anymore added stress. Plus I was still very angry at you."

"Oh." He said. "Well I guess that makes sense, I mean ma always said that stress in a pregnancy was always bad for the baby." At the mention of Noah's mum Rachel tensed. She wasn't sure if Sarah had said anything to Puck or not.

"How is your mother?" Rachel asked, noticing how her voice got a bit shaky. Puck must have noticed too because instead of answering he asked her what was wrong.

"Noah I am so sorry, but you mother knows. She saw me out shopping with Nate and I tried to lie, but I knew she saw right through it, and I am so sorry Noah." Rachel let out a sob before bowing her head down. Puck couldn't believe his mum knew, and never told him. But as soon as he heard Rachel sniffling her knew that was not important right now.

Rachel sat there, tears rolling down her cheeks, when she felt Noah's arm wrap around her and pull her towards him.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I mean it sucks that I couldn't tell her myself, but it will be ok. I mean she doesn't seem mad at me so that's a good thing." He said trying to make her smile. It must have worked because she giggled into his chest. He lifted her chin with his finger and gave her a smile and wiped away her tears. Puck was just about to say something to her, when he felt something hit him on the back of the head. Turning his head he looked and saw Nate with his hand reaching for another carrot, catching Puck's eye he dropped the carrot and giggled, making Noah and Rachel laugh along with him.

Rachel and Puck spoke for a good solid hour about everything, even though she knew she shouldn't she was slowly beginning to forgive him with the whole Santana thing. They were no way near getting back together and Rachel told Puck that, but they both said they will see where this whole thing went. They sat on the couch reminiscing about the old days with Nate sitting on Puck's lap, when the front door opened. Milly and Shaun walked in, surprised when they saw that Puck was still there and that him and Rachel were giggling.

"Well, I am glad to see you two are talking." Milly said as she placed her things on the table. And plunking herself down on the chair next to the couch.

"What are you still doing here?" Shaun asked Puck rudely. Rachel and Milly looked at Shaun with a shocked look on their faces.

"Shaun, he is a guest in this home, please be respectful." Said Rachel while giving him her meanest glare.

"Why? All he ever did was hurt you, and you let him in with open arms. He doesn't deserve your forgivness." Shaun yelled angrily. Puck didn't know what this dude's problem was, but he was about to find out.

"Hey, what ever happened to Rachel giving the guy a chance?" Puck said, while remembering the conversation they all had at the restaurant. Shaun glared at him before answering.

"That was before I found out that it was you."

"What's that meant to mean." Puck retorted before standing up and handing Nate to Rachel.

"It means that you don't deserve Rachel or Nate, and that you are just a big old screw up." Shaun yelled, before looking around. He didn't notice the way Rachel's eyes flicked to Puck's in concern or the way Milly was glaring at him. Puck knew he had to leave before he did something stupid in front of Nate.

"Look Rach, thanks for the coffee, I will catch you at school." And walked out the door. Rachel just got up and glared at Shaun before walking out of the lounge and up the stairs. Milly stood up and looked at Shaun, who was avoiding eye contact.

"Nice Shaun, real nice." She said before following Rachel up and stairs and leaving Shaun in the room by himself.

* * *

The next day Rachel was rushing around the house trying to get herself ready while Milly was upstairs getting Nate organised. It was nearly 8:00am and if she didn't get a move on soon she was going to be late for school. Shaun was sitting in the Kitchen with Rachel's two dads and so far neither of the girls was talking to him. He was only trying to protect Rachel.

"Sweetie do you need a ride to school?" asked her daddy Richard.

"No I am right daddy, Noah is picking me up." Rachel said, while putting her books in her bag. Shaun just scoffed at the mention of Noah. Rachel's Dads shared a look.

"Noah, as in Nate's dad?" Asked David.

"Yes."

"Oh" There was a few moments of awkward silence.

"And have you two talked about everything?" asked Richard.

"Not everything exactly, but Noah and I are working on it." Rachel said as she got a text message.

**Noah: Be there is 5 :D**

Rachel just smiled and sent a reply back.

_Rachel: Okay (:_

Seeing the smile on their little girl's face, they immediately felt concerned.

"Honey, you and Noah aren't back together are you?" Dave asked, worry written all over his face.

"No, but we are slowly getting back on track, and he wants to spend time with Nate first. Even though I believe Noah does still love me, he still needs to earn my trust. And I have discussed that mater with him"

"Rach, we just want you to be careful, your dad and I don't want to see you get hurt again. I really think you and Noah need to get all your issues out in the air, and work through that before you get closer. Maybe one day this week, you could invite the Puckerman's over and introduce them to Nate?" Richard said. Rachel thought for a moment, before hearing a knock on the front door.

"Oh that's Noah, I said he could come in and say hello to Nathanial. It won't take long." Rachel said before heading towards the door.

On the other side of the door Noah Puckerman was freaking out. He wasn't sure how her dads were going to react to him, and he didn't want to be yelled at again by Shaun. But soon all his worries went away when Rachel answered the door. She looked beautiful in a nice white summer dress with black flats. She had on a light pink cardigan on and her hair was hanging around her shoulders. Even after all this time she still took his breath away.

"Hey." He muttered, while stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Good Morning Noah." She said, while letting him come through the door.

"Nate is just upstairs with Milly; they should be down in a minute." Rachel said, while taking him through to the kitchen. When then entered, Puck tensed up, seeing both her dad's and Shaun sitting at the table. Rachel must have noticed as she patted him on the shoulder and asked him if he would like some coffee before they left. Puck just nodded, before sitting down opposite Richard.

"Hello Noah." He said, trying to lift some of the tension.

"Hello Mr. and Mr. Berry." Replied Puck, trying to be polite as possible.

"Noah, how many times have we told you, it'd Richard and David." The shorter dad said, giving Puck a warm smile. Puck smiled back, some of his worries going away. After about a minute's silence, Milly finally came downstairs with Nate in her arms.

"Hey Puck, I presume you are here to see this little guy." Milly said while pointing to Nate. Puck just grinned and nodded his head. Milly handed Nate over to Puck, before going and helping herself to some fresh coffee that Rachel had just popped on.

"Hey buddy, how are you this morning?" Puck asked, while everyone watched the exchange. Nate just sat there in Puck's lap, making baby noises while trying to grab his nose.

"So Noah, does your mother know about Nathanial?" asked David. Puck looked away from Nate and turned to the Berry's.

"Yes I think so; I mean she hasn't said anything yet. But Rach tells me that she and Nate bumped into her when they were out shopping."

"Ok. Because Richard and I were talking and we think it might be best if you and you Mother come over for dinner and we can all have a chat and she can meet her grandson."

"I am sure that ma would love that. She always loved coming over here." Puck replied, before standing up and handing Nate back to Milly.

"Good, I will ring you mother today and discuss times." David replied. Puck just nodded before looking at Rachel.

"Hey you ready?" he asked. Rachel nodded her head before going over to her dads and giving them a kiss on the cheek. She walked over to Milly and Nate and gave Nate a big slobbery kiss on the cheek.

"You be a good boy for Milly won't you, and don't forget that mummy loves you." She said to him, before getting her school bag off the bench, Puck just ruffled his hair before leading Rachel out to his truck.

* * *

The ride to school was silent, except for the occasional joke from Puck and the little giggle from Rachel. They soon arrived at school and Puck stops the truck before looking over at Rachel.

"Rach?" He asked, seeing how she has tensed up. Rachel just shook her head and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Noah I am fine." She said, hoping he would see past her little lie, Puck just raised an eyebrow at her as to say 'do you think I'm stupid?' before making her look at him.

"Look, it may be hard for a while, but like I told you last night I am here for the long shot. I want to be a family with you and Nate, and besides you have Milly and when you're at school you defiantly have Brittany and I know you will have Matt and maybe Finn, Mike and Artie." Rachel just bowed her head, so Puck took hand his and said.

"Rachel, I am going to protect you and look after you, I promise you that." He said before kissing her knuckles. Rachel just looked at him with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Ok." She whispered, before taking a breath and hopping out of the car. She waited until Puck was out and they started walking towards the entrance. Once they got to the hallway all eyes turned to them, and Rachel stopped a bit, but soon enough Puck grabbed her hand giving it a soft squeeze. Rachel squeezed back. A pair of icy blue eyes watching the pair walk down the hallway, a frown on their face. She watched for a moment longer and then she turned and walked into the direction of the choir room.

Quinn walked into the choir room to see Mercedes and Kurt discussing new fashion ideas from a magazine and Santana sitting in the corner by herself. Walking over to where Santana was Quinn sat down.

"Why are you in the choir room?" Quinn asked confused. Santana sighed before looking at Quinn.

"Because Matt broke up with me, Brittany is looking for the Freak with the kid and I couldn't find you. And besides at least it was these losers in the room. Them I can tolerate." She said while pointing at Kurt and Mercedes who just rolled their eyes.

"Ok, well whatever the reason I need to talk to you." Quinn said, while Santana sat up straighter with a glint in her eyes. Kurt and Mercedes stopped what they were doing and listened as well.

"Ok well I was at my locker when everyone stopped and looked at these people who walked in, turns out it was Man-Hands and Puck. And they were holding hands." Quinn said, while looking at the three other people in the room.

"That Bitch is going down, she think she can come back a year later and think she is finally accepted, well she isn't. I don't care if she has a kid, or if Puck is in love with her. She needs to know she was and never will be liked here!" Santana said. Kurt just gawked at her before answering her.

"You really think Puck loves her?" Kurt asked, wondering why he had never noticed it before.

"Pffft no, I mean he is the biggest Man-Whore at this place, he just wanted in her pants which he got DUH. But focus Hummel. We need to start planning." Santana snapped before her and Quinn walked out the door, with Mercedes slowly following behind them. Kurt just sat there for a while longer before letting out a very loud sigh.

"Oh boy, things are going to get messy."

* * *

Rachel had made it through to lunch without having to endure too many hassles or torture, which was strange seeing as how every time she saw either Quinn or Santana they would glare at her and mouth at her to watch her back. By the time she got to the cafeteria it was nearly jam packed except for a table in the far corner, making her way to the table she sat down and got out her phone, writing a quick text out to Milly, she pressed sent and put her phone on the table before getting out her salad sandwich and taking a bite.

"Hey Rachel." Came Brittany's voice followed by Matt. Brittany gave Rachel a quick hug before sitting down next to her, Matt then came and sat down next to Brittany. Rachel looked a bit confused as to why Matt was sitting with her.

"Hello Brittany, Matt." She said, while giving Matt a look of shook.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I must ask why are you not sitting with your girlfriend?" Rachel asked, while taking another bite of her lunch.

Matt just shrugged before saying "We broke up, she was being a bitch." With a mouth full of food, Rachel just nodded, before looking down at her lap. Suddenly there was a ding as her phone went off.

**Milly: Nate is fine we are out shopping, stop worrying you will get winkles ;) How is school? **

Rachel wrote out a quick reply.

_Rachel: School is ok, having lunch at the moment. Tell Nate I love him (:_

Rachel put her phone down just as Puck came and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her chair. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before nodding at Matt and Brittany. Matt just sent a glance at Puck while Brittany just squealed.

"I didn't know you guys are back together?"

Puck and Rachel just looked at each other before Rachel answered for the both of them.

"We are not getting back together; I still need to trust him a lot more before we think about getting together, besides we are trying to work things out so we can be a family…for Nate." Rachel replied as she got another text from Milly. Puck looked away at what Rachel had just said, he knew he had to make up for cheating on her, and he knows earning her trust will take a while, but it still hurt to think that Rachel finds it hard to trust him. Matt knew that his best friend was upset at what Rachel had said, but knowing that those two will work it out and be all couple-ly soon enough didn't say anything.

"So Rach, who ya texting?" asked Brittany when a huge smile appeared on her face.

"My best friend Milly, the one I told you about. She cares for Nate while I am at school, her and her fiancée Shaun is amazing I am truly glad for them to be in my life."

"Oh."

"Yeah, perhaps you could come over later and meet them and Nate. I am most certain you and Milly would get along extremely well." Rachel said just as the bell rang for next period. As they all walked off Puck grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Rach you know I am not going to hurt you again right?" He asked, wanting her to know she was it for him. Rachel could tell he was hurt by what she said, but she needed him to know that just wasn't ready for them to be a couple just yet.

"I know that Noah, but I just… we just need to take it slow for now. Not only for Nate, but for us. I didn't mean to make you feel insecure of something that I said."

"I know Rachel"

"Trust me; I would love to be with you. I just need time." She replied before giving him a quick peck on the lips before going to class. Puck following after her.

* * *

While their fellow classmates were currently in school Quinn and Santana decided to skip and go pay a visit to someone, they turned into a driveway and parked their car in front of a creamy white house. Walking up to the door Santana rang the bell before they waited. Soon enough they heard footsteps and the door opened, reveling a young guy a bit older than them. He looked at them and their uniformed clad bodies.

"Can help you ladies?" he asked. Santana smirked at him, while Quinn answered.

"Yes you can, I am Quinn and this is Santana. And we need your help." The guy finally took his eyes away from Santana and looked at Quinn curiously.

"With what?"

"With destroying Puck and Rachel." Santana interrupted, with a menacing tone. The guy just starred before opening the door wider and letting the girls come in.

"Well, come on in then." He said, before shutting the door.

* * *

**Next chapter the Puckerman's and Berry's have dinner, and Kurt and Mercedes extend apologies? **

**Reviews are Lovely!**

**Thanks Elle.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys for not updating sooner, but I would love to say thanks to everyone who has alerted and reviewed this story. It means so much to me. And thanks to those special people to review every chapter you guys are amazing. **

**A/N: Now I love Santana/Rachel friendships, but for the sake of this story there isn't one **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee this is what would happen. Puckelberry, Santana/Rachel Friendship and Matt coming back! **

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_While their fellow classmates were currently in school Quinn and Santana decided to skip and go pay a visit to someone, they turned into a driveway and parked their car in front of a creamy white house. Walking up to the door Santana rang the bell before they waited. Soon enough they heard footsteps and the door opened, reveling a young guy a bit older than them. He looked at them and their uniformed clad bodies. _

"_Can help you ladies?" he asked. Santana smirked at him, while Quinn answered. _

"_Yes you can, I am Quinn and this is Santana. And we need your help." The guy finally took his eyes away from Santana and looked at Quinn curiously._

"_With what?" _

"_With destroying Puck and Rachel." Santana interrupted, with a menacing tone. The guy just starred before opening the door wider and letting the girls come in. _

"_Well, come on in then." He said, before shutting the door. _

Rachel had just walked through the door of her house and walked into the lounge room. After her conversation with Noah that afternoon, she was feeling confused. She knows that she needs to let him in slowly, but half the time she just wants to rip his clothes off and to tell him she loved him. She sighed and shook herself from the thoughts that were forming in her head, she heard the TV going in the lounge room and hoped that was Milly or one of her dads, so she walked in but what she saw was Shaun lying on the couch, watching a car show. Still upset at how he has been acting towards Puck and even her sometimes she decided that now would be the perfect time to talk to him. Stalking over the to the TV she grabbed the remote off the table and turned it off, throwing the remote onto the couch, just out of arms reach of Shaun.

"What the hell Rach, I was watching that!" Cried out Shaun.

"Not any longer, you are going to listen to me." She replied while fixing him with a glare. Shaun just rolled his eyes, before sitting up properly on the couch.

"How you have been acting towards Noah is deplorable, he is a part of Nate's and my life, and you need to accept that." She said getting straight to the point. Shaun just huffed and glared right back at Rachel.

"And why should I?"

"Because, he means a lot to me, and he wants to be there for Nate and I. Besides you liked him when you requested he join us for tea. Remember?"

"Well that was before I knew who he was!" Shaun yelled, trying to remind Rachel that Puck was a bad guy.

"Excuse me, you knew that he cheated on me, and you were still the one who told me I needed to give the guy a chance! And since you found out that it was Noah, you have gone all cave-man on him!" She yelled back, giving him a hard stare. "So Shaun, care to enlighten me on why you are acting like a complete ass?"

"Look Rachel I know you have been through a lot, and even with Nate you still want to see the best in people. But I think that you are still naive when it comes to trusting people, and when it comes to Puck I think he has this hold over you that you just can't let go of. And I am trying to make you see that he is just like every other guy out there." Shaun said before standing up and walking into the kitchen. Rachel got up and followed him.

"Hey, this conversation isn't over with. Don't you dare walk away when I am speaking to you Shaun McKenzie?" Shaun continued to ignore her, which just made Rachel even angrier.

"Look I am not just some 17 year old love stuck teenager! I have a child to look after now, and you thinking I am just come naïve little girl hurts me Shaun. I don't need you telling me how to live my life, and I certainly don't need you telling me who I can and can't trust."

"Well don't come crying to me when Puck goes and cheats on you and decides you and child aren't worth the hassle."

When the words reached Rachel it was like a slap to the face. She always felt like she was just annoying to everyone and that she was making everyone's life harder, but to hear someone say it out loud, someone she thought of as an older brother stung. As soon as the words left Shaun's mouth he instantly felt bad. All he wanted was for Rachel to see that Puck was a bad guy who couldn't be trusted, in while doing so he made Rachel feel like she was making everyone's life miserable. And that was the last thing he wanted Rachel to feel.

"Rach I didn't mean it." He started to say, but Rachel just put her hand up.

"Don't." she said sounding defeated. They stood there in a stunned silence, tension building up around, Rachel trying not cry and Shaun feeling like a jack-ass. He was just about to apologize again when the front door opened and in walked Milly with Nate in her arms and Rachel's dad's. Rachel quickly walked over to Milly and grabbed Nate, and hugged him to her chest.

"Mummy missed you so much today little man." She whispered, before kissing his head. Milly, Richard and David were completely oblivious to the tension in the room and continued about the kitchen. Milly walked over to Shaun and gave him a quick kiss before sitting down at the table. After a few minutes of silence and Shaun and Rachel avoiding all types of contact, Richard decides to break the silence, after noticing the heated looks his daughter was giving Shaun.

"So Rachel, I was talking to Sarah Puckerman today, and I asked her to join us for dinner. It turns out she already knew about Nate. And she would love to meet her grandson properly." Rachel looked at her dad, a happy smile lighting up her face.

"Oh dad that's wonderful. I look forward to seeing Sarah and Becca Puckerman again, and Nate can meet his aunt and grandma and Noah can spend more time with us." Rachel replied, excited at the thought of spending more time with her son and Noah. It didn't go unnoticed by everyone else in the room that Rachel said us instead of just Nate, and the smile gracing her face certainly had nothing to do with Nate meeting his family. Milly raised her eyebrows at David who in turn put the newspaper in front of his face to stop the grin that was spreading, Richard just rolled his eyes, gave Nate and his daughter a kiss on the head before getting the ingredients out for a roast. Shaun was the only one who wasn't happy with this turn of events, his eyes turned a darker shade of blue and his hands went into fists. He looked at Richard and David who were happily chatting, after everything that Puck did to Rachel you think they would be the most protective of her and Nate, and then he looked to Milly who had made a connection to Puck, that really annoyed the hell out of Shaun.

Slamming his fists onto the table he stood up and stormed out of the Kitchen. David, Richard and Milly looked on in surprise, wondering what had gotten into Shaun, while Rachel just rolled her eyes at his dramatic exit.

"Come on buddy; let's get you into the bath and into some fresh clothes." She said before taking the same path as Shaun and heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

Sarah was driving with Becca in the backseat and Puck riding shotgun, ever since he got home from school and his mom told him about dinner that night he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. As soon as they got in the car Puck started talking about Rachel and Nate, and once he was on a roll nothing could shut him up.

"And Nate has Rachel's lips and hair and nose, but Ma he has my eyes, and I love him already." Sarah sighed, knowing full well what Nate looked like.

"Noah, I know what Nate looks like." She said softly, Puck stop mid-sentence and looked at his mother. His eyes wide and showing a bit of hurt in them. He couldn't believe his mom knew and didn't tell him.

"And you didn't think to tell me." He said, hurt and a bit of anger evident in his tone. Becca sat in the backseat watching silently.

"Sweetie, I wasn't a hundred percent sure it was hers and besides it wasn't my secret to tell." Sarah said, as she pulled into the Berry's driveway. Becca hoped put and quickly ran to the front door, Puck and Sarah taking their time. Puck sat there; upset that is mother knew and didn't say anything.

"Honey, I found out the day Rachel got back into town, and then you told me you were going out to dinner with her and her family and I thought that Rachel would tell you. I know you have a right to be upset with me, but I love you and I wouldn't do or keep anything from you on purpose." Sarah said, Puck looked at her and nodded in understanding.

"I love you too ma." He replied before getting out of the car and following his sister, with Sarah a few steps behind. By the time they reached the door, Becca had made her way inside and David was standing there smiling at the two of them.

"Hello Sarah and Noah." He said as Sarah and Puck made their way into the house. They walked into the living room and saw Becca on the couch next to Rachel with Nate on her lap. Milly was sitting on the chair while Shaun was nowhere to be seen. Rachel looked and locked eyes with Noah, she slowly got up and made her way over to the trio by the door.

"Hello Sarah, how are you?" She asked while giving the older woman a hug. Sarah gave her a squeeze before pulling away and looking Rachel in the eye.

"I am good dear, but my you have grown up into a beautiful young lady." She said, making Rachel blush, which made Noah chuckle beside her.

"Thank you Sarah. Now I am sure you are ready to meet your grandson." At those words Sarah Puckerman's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. She followed Rachel to where Becca sat on the couch with Nate on her lap; Becca handed Nate to Rachel, and watched as her mother got tears in her eyes. Rachel turned to the woman beside her.

"Sarah this is Nathanial Isaac Puckerman, Nate this is your grandmother." Rachel said while passing Nate over to Sarah. Sarah took Nate in her arms.

"Hello, aren't you the most beautiful boy I have ever met." Puck scoffed behind her. Ignoring her son, she continued to talk to the young child in her arms.

"Even though I am too young to be a grandma, I will spoil you rotten." Nate just looked at Sarah's face before breaking into a grin and laughing. Sarah laughed along with him, tears streaming down her face. By that time both Rachel's dad's had come into the lounge and Milly had gotten up from the couch, the only person who didn't join the family reunion was Shaun, who looked on from the top of the stairs with a scowl on his face.

* * *

The rest of the night went smoothly, they all sat around the table having dinner and chatting. Sarah and Becca took quite a liking to Milly and they absolutely adored Nate. While they were cleaning up Nate had fallen asleep on Puck's lap, so Rachel quietly picked him up and walked up the stairs to put him to bed. Puck got up and followed. Rachel swiftly got Nate undressed and into his PJs all the while Puck watched from his spot against the door. Just as Rachel put Nate in his crib, Nate opened his eyes, and before long he started to cry. Rachel grabbed the teddy that was at the end of the crib and tucked it in beside Nate, and then soon the room was being filled with the sound of Rachel singing.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring __  
_

When Puck saw Nate had quieted down that was when he decided to make his presence known. He came up behind Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist, together they watched as their son finally closed his eyes and his breathing slowed down. They stood there, in that exact position for a few moments longer, not caring that their parents are downstairs or the fact their son was already asleep. They just wanted to remember the feeling of being in each other's arms for just a little while. Outside the door the rest of the family had gathered to watch the newly reunited parents. They all sighed seeing Puck and Rachel watching as their son sleeps. Silently making their way back down to the lounge room, they sat down and discussed the two teens upstairs that were still madly in love with each other.

"It's painfully obvious that those two are still very much in love." Said David, as he brought a plate of biscuits in.

"You should have seen her when she got to New York; all she talked about was Puck, even though he hurt her. She still has the rose you know." Milly said, while biting the inside of her cheek.

"What rose?" all the adults asked.

"You know the fake rose that Puck gave her. He said and I quote what Rachel told me 'for_ as long as this rose lives I will always love you.' _That's why the rose is fake."

"Awwww" sighed Sarah. "I think we need to make those two realize that they still love each other."

"Noah really wants to be a father and to be there for Rachel, and I think she is starting to see that. I think we just need to wait and see what happens." Richard said. The adults continued to talk, not noticing the two figures standing on top if the stairs.

"You think they would talk a bit quieter." Puck said causing Rachel to laugh. They stood there for moment, listening to the people downstairs.

"So you still kept the rose?" Puck asked, looking at Rachel. Rachel blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. I kept everything from when we dated."

"Same." Puck replied, before silence overcomes them. They both looked at each other Brown eyes meeting hazel eyes, they both started leaning in and just before their lips touched a loud voice echoed up the stairs.

"NOAH! WE ARE LEAVING!" Came Sarah's voice. Puck and Rachel quickly sprang apart and put about five feet between them. Puck raced down the stairs while Rachel made her way down slowly. The parents and Milly stood by the front door waiting for the two teenagers. Milly must have noticed the way Puck avoided eye contact and how Rachel was looking all flushed and bothered, because she just smirked to herself.

"Now if you need anything dear, don't hesitate to call me ok?" Sarah said while giving Rachel a hug, Rachel nodded and hugged her back.

"Thank you for coming Sarah, I had a lovely time."

"Anytime dear. And I must say you have done a wonderful job with Nate. I am very proud." Hearing Sarah says she was proud of her hit Rachel hard, and she quickly wiped a stray tear from falling. The Puckerman's finally left and Rachel's dad's decided to go to bed, and the girls had no idea where Shaun was either. So it just left the two best friends in the living room. Rachel quietly sang to herself while tiding up the room. Milly watched her noticing the way Rachel would turn red every now and then.

"So what happened upstairs?" Milly asked.

"Nothing, we just put Nathanial to bed." Rachel replied a bit too quickly.

"Right and I'm meant to believe you conceived Nathanial by _just_ holding hands!" Milly said sarcastically. Rachel bushed and looked away.

"I am going to bed, Good Night Amelia." Rachel said avoiding the way Milly smirked.

Just as Rachel got the stairs she heard Milly call out.

"Don't think that this is the end of the conversation, I will find out." Milly said, Rachel just shook her head and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Across town Quinn and Santana had just gotten a text and both were not at all happy about it.

_This is going to be a lot harder than we thought._

* * *

The next day Puck picked Rachel up for school as promised and inside the truck an awkward silence had come between them. Both thinking of the near kiss that happened last night, but not wanting to be the first one to bring it up. As they stopped at a red light Rachel's hand moved to change the radio station at the same time Puck moved to change the air con, their hands touched for a moment and they both felt a spark run through them both. They quickly pulled their hands back and Rachel rested her hands in her lap, while Puck put them both on the wheel. They both sneaked a peak and caught each other's eyes before looking away completely. The tension was growing and by the time they got to school, they were both sitting there tensed and gazing straight ahead, keeping as far apart as they could.

"Thanks for the ride."

"I will drop you home." They both said at the same time, both laughing nervously. Rachel quickly gathered her stuff and just before she hopped out of the truck, she leaned over and gave Puck a quick kiss on the cheek. Pulling back quickly she smiled at him and got out, shutting the door and making her way inside. Puck just sat there, before grinning to himself and getting out of the truck and following Rachel's path inside. He got inside and he made his way to Rachel's locker, just as he turned the corner he saw Rachel putting her books in her locker and he saw she wasn't alone. Standing next to her were none other than Kurt and Mercedes with Tina and Artie behind them. Puck did a quick evaluation of the situation and saw that Artie and Tina had a smile on his face, and that Kurt and Mercedes had an apologetic yet somewhat guilty look on their faces. Lastly he looked at Rachel, she didn't appear to be upset or scared, but had a shocked expression on his face. It looked like Kurt was talking and as soon as he saw Rachel wipe away at her face he decided to intervene. It only took him a couple of strides to get to Rachel's side and when he did, he grabbed her hand and glared at the four teens in front of him.

"Everything ok here?" he growled. Rachel sensing Puck's anger quickly squeezed his hand is reassurance.

"Yes Noah, they are here to apologies." She said, rolling her eyes at the astonished expression on Puck's face. Giving him another look, she turned back to Kurt and Mercedes who were looking on in fascination.

"Excuse him. Anyhow you were saying" Kurt and Mercedes quickly got over what they saw and started getting to the reason of why they were at her locker.

"Look Rach, you and I never really saw eye to eye and often in Glee we clashed, mainly because you dressed like my grandma and a 5 year old." Kurt started, but was cut off from another glare by Puck, shaking his head he continued.

"But I now know that the way I treated you was not acceptable. And you can't help who you are. Even though you can be bossy and when it comes to solos selfish, but I know you always cared about Glee and about us Gleeks, and no matter what we did you were always there and always helped us. And so I am sorry I was a bitch and treated you like crap." Kurt said before stepping aside and letting Mercedes go next.

"Look girl, I know you and I are always at each other's throats, but solos or no solos you are always there helping me. And I am sorry for treating you with no respect. And I would really like it if we could try and be friends, because no matter what, we Divas have got to stick together." Mercedes said, before letting Artie and Tina step forward and say sorry for just sitting back and not doing anything. By the end of their speeches Rachel was full on crying and Puck had placed a small smile on his face. Rachel then let go of his hand and grabbed each and every one of them in a hug.

"Thank you guys. I accept you apologies, but I don't know if I can trust you all so hastily, I would love to be friends with you guys. But I need to be able to trust you, and that will take time. But I would love for us to attempt a close companionship." Rachel responded before grabbing her books, and latching her hand to Pucks and dragging him to his own locker, waving at the four shocked, but happy teens. Just as they got to his locker, Puck swung Rachel around and pulled her to his chest, bringing his head down he whispered in her ear.

"I am proud of you." He said, and then he kissed her temple and went to his locker, leaving Rachel grinning like crazy.

* * *

By the end of the day Rachel had made up with the rest of the glee kids excluding Quinn and Santana and for the first time since she had been back in Lima she had felt like everything was going to be better this year, and she now knew that she had a big support network to count on. As she was leaving the school with Noah she saw Matt and Brittany goofing around in the parking lot. Smiling to herself she skipped over and gave her new best friend a hug. Matt and Puck laughed as the watched the girls talk and started talking between themselves. Soon Rachel and Brittany made their way over to where the guys stood leaning against Matt's car.

"So Matthew I have just invited Brittany to my house, seeing as my dad's won't be home until later, and Brittany would like to meet my friend Milly. You are welcomed to join us and keep Noah company, as I am sure he will be rolling his eyes the entire time." Asked Rachel as she smiled at Puck, who in turn poked his tongue at her. Matt just nodded; as he watched the small interaction between his best friend and the girl he was still clearly in love with. After Matt and Brittany got directions off Rachel, her and Puck jumped in his truck and waited for Brittany to be ready before they left the parking lot. This was the first they had been alone all day, and the awkwardness was setting in again. Ever since he kissed her on the temple and saying he was proud of her, he had been on her mind all day. She kept reminding herself that she can't rush into anything for Nate's sake but then she would remember the feel of his lips on hers and she would get butterflies in her tummy and she couldn't keep the grin off her face, it didn't help that his thumb was drawing lazy patterns on her hand as he drove to her house. They spent the whole ride in silence and as soon as they pulled into her drive-way she gave him a quick smile before jumping out and making her way to the front door. Puck, Matt and Brittany not very far behind.

As soon as she got inside she heard the TV going and the sound of cars being played with, she walked into the lounge room and saw Milly on the couch reading a magazine and Nate playing with his toy cars on the ground next to her. The wiggles singing in the background. As soon as Rachel stepped into the room Nate stopped playing and put his arms up waiting for Rachel to pick him up. Rachel smiled before going over and scoping him up.

"How is my baby boy today?" She asked a she cuddled Nate to her chest. Turning around she waved the other three into the room. Milly stood up noticing that they had visitors.

"Guys this is my best friend Milly. Milly that is Matt and Brittany." She said, Milly walked over and soon she pulled into a hug by Brittany.

"OMG It is so good to meet you, I have heard so much about you. I am Brittany and I have a fifth sense and that sense is telling me that we will be the best of friends." Said Brittany excited at the thought of a new friend. Milly just laughed and hugged back, happy to have made a new friend as well. Brittany let go and made her way over to Rachel.

"Aww is this Nate? Can I hold him?" Brittany asked, giving Nate a big smile, which caused him to giggle at the strange girl. Rachel shared a look with Puck who just shrugged and grinned. Rachel handed Nate over to Brittany and watched as the blonde made her son laugh. Puck came up behind her and she lent her back against his chest, and together they watched their son play with their friend. Both feeling surges of happiness run through them.

Matt and Milly were standing next to each other watching the couple lean against each other, they both had a smile on their face as their best friends looked at their son together. Turning to each other they smiled and shook hands.

"Hey I am Matt."

"Hi, I'm Milly."

"So you are the famous Milly I have been hearing a lot about." Teased Matt giving Milly a wink. The wink caused Milly to blush, and she felt a flutter in her stomach, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. Giving Matt a shy smile she replied.

"All bad things I suppose."

"Whenever have you done a good thing Milly?" shouted Rachel from her position against Puck, Milly just sent a mock glare at her best friend's way which made everyone except Brittany and Nate to laugh.

"Not one bad thing." Said Matt, making Milly blush again. Rachel seeing the whole exchange caught Milly's eye and raised an eyebrow. Milly just ignored her and said to everyone.

"Now who wants some cookies?"

* * *

It was nearing six o'clock and by that time Matt and Brittany had left, but not before they both swapped numbers with Milly, and before Matt have Milly a hug, leaving the young woman blushing again and Rachel and Puck smirking. As Milly and Rachel cooked dinner Puck was upstairs giving Nate a bath and letting the two girls talk by themselves.

"So Matt huh?" Rachel asked coyly, while glancing at Milly.

"Is a very nice guy." Milly said avoiding what Rachel was really asking.

"Right and it was just a coincidence that he made you blush. Come one Milly, I have at no time seen you blush in the past."

"Rachel, it's nothing. And in case you have forgotten I have a fiancé who I love." Milly said, a bit harsher then intended.

"Oh yes Shaun. Where is he nonetheless?" Asked Rachel as she put the pasta into the pot and stirred the sauce.

"I don't know, he said he was meeting up with people and he would only be about an hour or so, but that was before you came home. So he must have gotten held up"

"People? Who were they?" Rachel asked curious.

"He never said who, he just said he has just made some new friends and they share the same hobbies." Milly responded.

"Oh, well I guess that's a good thing then. That way he can leave Noah alone." Rachel said, ending the conversation. The two girls continued to talk, not giving a second thought onto Shaun's whereabouts.

* * *

"So you really think that this plan is going to work?" a voice asked, as Santana and Quinn finished going over the plan.

"Yes we are sure." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"I am positive that this will work, this is Noah Puckerman we are talking about." Santana said, with such confidence that the guy who had doubts believed her.

"Keep me updated ladies." He said and just before he left he quickly crushed his lips against Santana's.

"Don't disappoint me now."

* * *

**Next chapter Santana and Quinn's plan is set into motion. **

**A/N I know there wasn't much Puckleberry but adding the whole Matt/Milly thing is apart of the big plot. And the angst will be getting heavier in the next few chapters or so. **

**Reviews are Lovely!**

**Thanks Elle.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Can I just say a big thank you to everyone that has reviewed and alerted and favorited this story. It means a lot and keeps me inspired. **

**All mistakes are mine, this is currently unbeted. If anyone would like to beta this story, let me know!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee this is what would happen. Puckleberry, Santana/Rachel Friendship and Matt coming back! **

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

"_So you really think that this plan is going to work?" a voice asked, as Santana and Quinn finished going over the plan. _

"_Yes we are sure." Quinn said rolling her eyes. _

"_I am positive that this will work, this is Noah Puckerman we are talking about." Santana said, with such confidence that the guy who had doubts believed her. _

"_Keep me updated ladies." He said and just before he left he quickly crushed his lips against Santana's. _

"_Don't disappoint me now." _

Puck and Matt were walking down the hallway the next.

"Rachel has done an amazing job with Nate." Matt commented, causing Puck to start grinning like a mad man.

"Yeah she has, she is fucking amazing. And dude he said his first word the other night." Puck replied, nearly screaming it to the whole school.

"Really, what did he say?" Matt asked.

"He said Mama, which made Rachel cry, but then he looked at me and said dada. And man, it was like something exploded inside my chest and shit I feel like such a girl for saying this, but I felt complete ya know. Like me and Rach can really do this parenting thing." Puck said, while the grin never left his face. Matt just looked at his friend, studying the grin and the way his eyes shined.

"Puck, why don't you just tell Rachel that you want another chance, that you still love her." Matt told him.

"Because I am a douche who cheated on her, and I don't deserve her."

"Maybe you should let Rachel decide; besides Milly said Rachel still loves you."

"Dude, mind your own business. I am not going to rush anything ok." Puck snapped. Matt just put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ok sorry." And they continue walking for a couple more minutes, until Puck spoke up.

"So, Milly huh?"

"Is a very nice person." Matt said, trying to change the subject. As he got the books he needed for first period. Puck just raised his eyebrows up.

"Whatever you say dude. I saw how you two acted the other night when we were all at the movies, and can I just say it was very interesting. Seeing as you never blushed around Santana." Matt was about to reply when he saw Rachel heading their way.

"Look dude, Milly is great but she is taken so just drop it. Besides I think you should focus on your love life before we discuss mine." He said to Puck before waving to Rachel and walking away. Rachel finally stopped in front of Puck and smiled, Puck grinned back.

"Hello Noah, is everything ok?" Rachel asked, while putting her hand on his arm. Puck shivered at the contact.

"Nah everything is good babe. I just missed you is all." Puck replied as he lent down and kissed her cheek. Rachel giggled.

"I am glad, and I missed you too, as did Nate." Rachel said, as they made their way to class. Puck smiled at Rachel and listened to her chat about Milly and Nate. He could never get sick of her voice and he will do anything to get her back. Maybe Matt was right, maybe he should tell her about his feelings. But she then said something that made his chest tighten, and not in a good way.

"Noah are you sure you are alright?" Rachel asked, pulling him away from his thoughts.

"Yeah, but I got to go, don't want to be late for math's again." He said, before quickly kissing her cheek and running down the hallway. Leaving behind a confused and hurt Rachel.

* * *

For the rest of the day Puck had been avoiding Rachel, and every time she saw him he would scurry away making her heart would drop. She thought they were really making progress, and that she was finally ready to be with him again, but now she just wasn't sure. She slowly made her way into the choir room and sat in the front room, she waited as the rest of the gleeks strolled in one by one. Matt and Brittany came in and Brittany sat next to Rachel while Matt waved and sat at the back with Mike and Finn. Lastly Puck came in and sat down next to Matt, completely avoiding Rachel and looking at the floor the whole time. Matt suddenly knew something was up, because Puck was being unusually quiet and Rachel looked like she was about to cry the whole time. While Mr. Schue was going on about some old 80s singer Matt took the time to elbow Puck and ask him what was going on with Rachel and him.

"What the fuck dude, why are you acting so weird?" he whispered. Puck shrugged and looked at Rachel before turning back to Matt.

"I was going to tell Rachel about my feelings and shit, but she then started talking and she said that she was thinking about Nate when he was older and him growing up in New York, and I just couldn't do it. I mean she obviously doesn't want to raise Nate with me if as soon as she graduates she is going to pack up and leave…again." He said miserably. Matt looked at like he had grown three heads.

"Dude that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, so what if Rachel wants to move back to New York that doesn't mean she doesn't want you in her life. Man she loves you; I think you need to talk to her instead of thinking the worse. For once use your words man." Matt replied before turning back to Mr. Schuster who was handing out music sheets. Puck just sat there, watching Rachel before sighing and slumping in his chair.

Rachel had no idea what was going on with Puck, because as soon as glee was over he had jumped out of his seat and basically ran out the door. She sighed and slowly packed the sheets of paper into her bag while she listened to Brittany babble on about her cat. Just as she stood up she saw Santana and Quinn walking over to where they stood and she silently braced herself for a fight. The four were now standing facing each other, Brittany smiled happily while Rachel had a blank look on her face. Quinn plastered a fake smile on before she spoke.

"Rachel, we just wanted to apologise for what happened in the choir room. Santana and I were out of line and were basically being bitches." Santana just nodded her hear slowly. Rachel's mouth opened in shock, she didn't know what to say. But before she could say anything Santana started to speak.

"Which is why we would like to invite you to my party tomorrow night? All the other gleeks are coming and so is most of the school. I know this is strange, but we would really like to make amends for what happened." Santana looked at Rachel before adding. "You can even bring your New York friends." Rachel just raised her eyebrows.

"How do you guys know about Milly and Shaun? I didn't think anyone besides Puck, Brittany and Matt knew them" Rachel asked, while looking at Brittany who just looked confused.

"Oh I heard Brittany telling Mike about them" Santana added, while casting a look to Quinn which neither Rachel nor Brittany catched.

"Oh"

"Come on Rach, it will be fun. Maybe you and Puck could use this night as a date type thing." Brittany squealed. While clapping her hands.

"Umm."

"Oh pleaseeeeeeeee Rachel!" Brittany begged.

"Think about it Rachel, we would really like you to come." Quinn said. Rachel looked at both her and Santana trying to figure out what was going on, but all she could see was sincere on their faces, she then looked at Brittany's pleading face before she let out a big sigh.

"Let me talk to Milly and Shaun first, and then I will get back to you." She finally responded, while Brittany clapped her hands again and hugged all three girls. Quinn and Santana nodded, before walking out of the room. Leaving behind a happy Brittany and a confused Rachel.

* * *

That night Puck and Rachel were putting Nate to sleep before Puck had to leave. They were watching Nate's chest move up and down in a peaceful rhythm when Puck interrupted the silence.

"So I heard Santana invited you to her party tomorrow night."

"Yeah, and Milly and Shaun too."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked, turning to look at her. Rachel sighed before looking him in the eyes.

"I don't see why it's a bad idea; Santana and Quinn said they wanted to make amends."

"And you believed them?" Puck replied scoffing.

"Yes, yes I do" Rachel said angrily, before walking out of the room so they didn't wake Nate up. Puck followed.

"Rachel don't walk away." Rachel turned and glared at him.

"I am not walking away; I am just not going to have this discussion with you when our son is in the room."

"Right. Anyway, you seriously aren't going to trust the Queen Bitch and Satan are you?"

"Why shouldn't I? Aren't I allowed to have friends?"

"Jesus Christ Rachel, I am not saying that. I am saying you do remember the last party we all went too." Rachel narrowed her eyes at Puck, a sign that told him that was the wrong thing to say.

"Yes Noah, I do remember that night, I also remember what happened a week later. Do you?" Puck couldn't believe she is bringing that up again.

"Are you really brining that up again? I said I was sorry." Puck yelled.

"Well I do remember your past with Santana." Rachel replied, pointing out the fact that Puck and Santana were once sex buddies.

"Oh get over it, Rachel she never meant anything to me!"

"Well if she means nothing to you, you wouldn't care if I am friends with her!"

"Whatever, just don't say I didn't warn you." Puck said, before storming out of the house, leaving an angry Rachel in his wake.

* * *

Loud music could be heard from half way down the street as Milly, Shaun and Rachel headed towards Santana's house. Rachel still not in the best mood from her fight with Puck still decided to come anyway, she wanted to prove to him that she could look after herself and that she didn't need anyone. Milly and Shaun walked behind her hand in hand; not knowing what was really doing on, but still wanted to check out the scene. As soon as they walked in the door they were met with the sight of teenagers grinding against one another in the lounge room, beer pong being played in the kitchen and random people making out all over the place.

"Wow, now I remember why I loved going to parties so much." Joked Shaun, while Milly rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach. They made their way towards the kitchen where Puck, Matt, Mike and Finn were watching the beer pong. The three all made their way to the drinks and Shaun got himself a beer, Milly and Rachel went for coke with some vodka. They all stood there for about ten minutes when Puck and they guys all noticed them, they made their way over to them. Shaun narrowed his eyes while Milly smiled at Matt. Finn and Mike started a conversation with Shaun, while Milly and Matt were talking softly, that just left Puck and Rachel to entertain themselves and Rachel was doing all she good to avoid talking to Puck, while he just smirked at her.

"Cat got your tongue Berry." He said, as he brought his face to hers. Rachel could smell the alcohol on his breath, and to say she wasn't impressed was understatement.

"Noah, I am not having this conversation with you when you are inhibited." Rachel scolded.

"Whatever Rachel." Puck said, before he grabbed another beer and walked away. Rachel stood in the same spot and watched as the rest of her friends chatted, she watched as Mike and Finn pulled Shaun into the lounge and she watched as Matt and Milly talked, Milly giggling and Matt blushing, she smiled into her cup. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around and saw Santana behind her.

"Rachel so glad you could make it, come into the lounge room. That's where the rest of the glee kids are hanging." Santana said, dragging Rachel by the hand, Milly and Shaun following.

"Guys look who I found." Santana said, as the rest of the glee kids said their hellos.

"Guys this is Milly and Shaun." Rachel introduced everyone, as Puck looked on. Rachel was avoiding him and he didn't like that. He watched as Milly started a conversation with the girls while Finn and Shaun talked. His eyes then landed on Rachel's who was looking straight at him with a sad look in her face. He got up and moved to the kitchen. He was defiantly going to need to drink more tonight.

A couple of hours had passed and everyone had a certainly had enough to drink. Brittany and Milly had started to strip and Artie and Mike were bowling everyone over with Artie's wheelchair. Puck and Rachel were also quite drunk, and standing in the corner arguing over something, only Santana and Quinn were the only two to notice.

"God Puck, what is your problem."

"Jesus, nothing. You are the one with the problem."

"I am not the one being an asshole, and avoiding me." Rachel said, while watching Puck drown the rest of his drink. Puck was just about to open his mouth when Quinn yelled out.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Puck grabbed another beer, before walking over the circle everyone had created, leaving an angry Rachel behind. Rachel sat down next to Brittany and listened to Santana explained the rules, while Matt produced an empty beer bottle.

"Let the games begin." Santana said, smirking maliciously.

The bottle slowly made its way around the circle, and everyone besides Milly, Matt, Rachel and Puck had made out with someone else.

"My Go!" Milly shouted and grabbed the bottle from Artie's hand. Placing it in the middle of the circle she flicked her wrist and the bottle span, everyone watched as it slowly stopped spinning and came to a stop at Matt. Milly blushed, while looking at Rachel, who giggled with Brittany. Beside Matt, Mike and Puck were clapping him on the back and hollering. Matt and Milly locked eyes and leaned in towards each other, their lips meet in the middle of the circle. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds before Milly and Matt parted, both had red cheeks.

"Who's next?" Milly asked breathless. Puck just grabbed the bottle and spun. While the bottle was spinning Rachel was watching Puck. She didn't want to say anything but she hoped that it would land on her, but just like everything else God was against her and he bottle lasted on a Cheerio, Rachel hearts sank and just before Puck and the Cheerio's lips met, she jumped up and ran out of the room.

His lips had barley brushed against the Cheerio's before he saw Rachel running from the room; before he knew what he was doing he had pushed the Cheerio off him and raced after her.

"Rachel wait!" He yelled, as he saw her speeding down the street. Rachel stopped for a moment, but she then just started to walk faster. Puck didn't know how he did it, but he managed to catch up and grabbed her elbow and pulls her to face him.

"Wow, for someone so small you sure can walk fast." He said, trying to make a joke. This caused Rachel to glare at him and yank her arm away from him.

"What Puck?" She growled.

"What is your problem?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I just needed to get some air." Rachel lied. Puck scoffed.

"Bullshit. What's really going on?"

"Nothing, god just let it go."

"Why are you being such a bitch? Seriously?" Puck yelled. Rachel looked at him and suddenly a rush of outraged went through her body.

"You want to know what my problem is." She yelled, causing Puck to take step back and nodded.

"I wanted you to fight for me, and to tell me everything is going to be ok. I wanted you to tell me you love and that we are going to be fine. I wanted you to tell me that no matter what you are always to going be there for me, and no make out with some slut. I just you to care and love me." Rachel screamed, tears streaming down her face. Puck looked at her shocked at what she had just said.

"I want you to want me." Rachel said quietly, before turning around and walking. She only made I five feet before a hand wrapped around her wrist and she was pulled into a kiss. The kiss sent a chill into her body and everything that was left unsaid between t two was being forced into the kiss. Rachel's hands wrapped around the back of his neck, while Puck's hand tangled into her hair. They kissed like nothing had ever come between them. Soon the pulled away, the need for air becoming too much. Puck leant his forehead against Rachel's looked deep into her chocolate orbs.

"I do want you. And don't ever fucking question that I don't love you. Because I do. And Rach, I know I have made a few mistakes, but that doesn't mean that I won't fight for you or that I won't be there for you. It just means that I hope you forgive me and no that I am always sorry." Puck whispered. Rachel had silent tears coming down her cheeks, as she tried to think of a response to a guy who hated sharing his feelings with anybody.

"I have forgiven you already, for past _and _future"

"You want to get out of here?" Puck asked. Rachel just nodded and grabbed his hand. Both of them leaving behind the past and moving onto the future.

* * *

**Next chapter Rachel and Puck embark on their relationship and Milly and Shaun talk. **

**A/N Gahh, everything is so crazy at the moment. I am trying to do as much writing as possible, but it's hard with homework and work and finding time for other things. But can I say a huge thanks to everyone who reads this story, it really means a lot and keeps my inspired. **

**Reviews are Lovely!**

**Thanks Elle.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Can I just say a big thank you to everyone that has reviewed and alerted and favorited this story. It means a lot and keeps me inspired. **

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee this is what would happen. Puckleberry, Santana/Rachel Friendship and Matt coming back! **

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

"_Rachel wait!" He yelled, as he saw her speeding down the street. Rachel stopped for a moment, but she then just started to walk faster. Puck didn't know how he did it, but he managed to catch up and grabbed her elbow and pulls her to face him._

"_Wow, for someone so small you sure can walk fast." He said, trying to make a joke. This caused Rachel to glare at him and yank her arm away from him. _

"_What Puck?" She growled. _

"_What is your problem?" He asked her. _

"_Nothing, I just needed to get some air." Rachel lied. Puck scoffed. _

"_Bullshit. What's really going on?" _

"_Nothing, god just let it go." _

"_Why are you being such a bitch? Seriously?" Puck yelled. Rachel looked at him and suddenly a rush of outraged went through her body. _

"_You want to know what my problem is." She yelled, causing Puck to take step back and nodded. _

"_I wanted you to fight for me, and to tell me everything is going to be ok. I wanted you to tell me you love and that we are going to be fine. I wanted you to tell me that no matter what you are always to going be there for me, and no make out with some slut. I just you to care and love me." Rachel screamed, tears streaming down her face. Puck looked at her shocked at what she had just said. _

"_I want you to want me." Rachel said quietly, before turning around and walking. She only made I five feet before a hand wrapped around her wrist and she was pulled into a kiss. The kiss sent a chill into her body and everything that was left unsaid between t two was being forced into the kiss. Rachel's hands wrapped around the back of his neck, while Puck's hand tangled into her hair. They kissed like nothing had ever come between them. Soon the pulled away, the need for air becoming too much. Puck leant his forehead against Rachel's looked deep into her chocolate orbs. _

"_I do want you. And don't ever fucking question that I don't love you. Because I do. And Rach, I know I have made a few mistakes, but that doesn't mean that I won't fight for you or that I won't be there for you. It just means that I hope you forgive me and no that I am always sorry." Puck whispered. Rachel had silent tears coming down her cheeks, as she tried to think of a response to a guy who hated sharing his feelings with anybody. _

"_I have forgiven you already, for past and future" _

"_You want to get out of here?" Puck asked. Rachel just nodded and grabbed his hand. Both of them leaving behind the past and moving onto the future. _

"Rachel."

Silence

"Rachelllll"

More Silence.

"Raaaaaacccchhheeell"

More silence, until someone moans and rolls over. The other person just smirks to himself and starts to poke the moaning blanket.

"Rachel, I can hear you moaning." He said, and continues to poke until the buddle of blankets move and a head pops up, her eyes narrowed in a glare. Puck chuckles and that just makes Rachel glare even harder.

"Why are you waking me up at…?" Rachel quickly glances at the clock and back to Puck again. "7 in the morning, on a Saturday!" Puck raises his eyebrow in surprise and says.

"Babe, you are always up at 6 on a Saturday! Besides I had something to tell you."

"Well having a child tends to ruin your sleeping pattern, and we didn't exactly go to bed early last night." Puck smirked at that. "And what was _SO _important that you had to wake me up for?" Rachel asked, a hint of sarcasm lacing her voice. Puck just looked at her, starring silently into her brown eyes. He leaned forward and laid a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling back and saying seriously.

"I love you." Rachel stayed silent, just taking in every feature of Puck's face, and she saw all the love and devotion in his eyes. She pushed her forehead against his and breathed out

"I love you too." Puck grinned and leaned in and kissed her, he could feel Rachel smiling into the kiss. He reluctantly pulled back and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"We are going to be ok." He promised, locking his eyes with Rachel's.

"I know."

After Puck left to go home and take a shower promising to be back later, Rachel decided to bake. So she sat Nate in his highchair and got all the ingredients out. Just as she finished putting the cake in the oven Milly appeared, hair wet and wearing trackies.

"Well, hello there Miss Rachel I-am-going-to-disappear-from-the-party-without-letting-my-best-friend-know Berry" Milly said, as Rachel stood up quickly.

"Milly you frightened me."

"I'm so sorry." Milly said, in a mocking tone, while she walks towards the fridge and grabs a bottle of water before looking into the oven and raising her eyebrows at Rachel.

"So"

"Yes?"

"Chocolate cake huh?" Milly asks, a smirk placed on her face.

"Yes Milly, I am glad to see you are very observant. Nate and I fancied some chocolate cake"

"Hmm, any other reason for chocolate cake? Nothing to do with the handsome Mohawk man I saw sneaking out this morning?" Milly said, watching as Rachel's cheeks went red and a shy smile appeared.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Milly just raised an eyebrow "Rachel, the only reason you _bake_ a chocolate cake is when you're happy or something good happens in your life. SO SPILL!" And Milly glared at Rachel until Rachel cracked.

"Ok so it may have something to do with Noah." Rachel said slowly. But was soon interrupted by Milly's screaming.

"AGHHHH, I KNEW IT!" Milly hugged Rachel and jumped up and down. Rachel watched on in amusement as Milly went and picked Nate up throwing him up in the air before catching him. Rachel quickly grabbed Nate before Milly ended up dropping him and sat down on the stool, while Milly grabbed a bottle of water and leaned against the counter.

"So, what happened? I mean we were all confused when you both stormed out and never came back in again."

"I am not entirely sure. I was upset and he was angry and we were screeching at each other and I just poured all my emotions to him and he said he loved me, and that he wanted me. And so we came home and talked and it just felt right." Rachel said a big smile on her face as she thought about Puck.

"Oh I bet it felt right." Milly said, waggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Milly, it wasn't like that. We aren't like that." Rachel scolded. Nate looked up at his mum's sudden outburst. Rachel smoothed his hair back and put him on the floor to let him crawl.

"Sorry, I know. So does this mean you two are giving it another shot? And that everything is out in the open?" Milly asked. Hoping that her best friend is finally getting the happy ending she deserved.

"Yeah, I think this time we are going to be ok." Rachel said, as she went and checked on the cake.

"Hey so where is Shaun? He is usually first in line when it comes to my chocolate cake." Rachel asked.

"I um, don't know actually. He never came home last night." Milly replied, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, is everything alright with you two?" Rachel asked, concern lacing her voice. Milly was quiet for a moment, she honestly didn't know what to say.

"We have been engaged for a year, and have been together since we have been 15, that have been 4 years together. I always thought that Shaun would always be the one for me, the one who I marry and who will be the father of my children. But when I look at you and Puck and little Nate, my feelings change and now I don't know what I see in my future anymore."

"Well, what do you see in your future now?" Rachel asked, not sure what was going through her friends mind. Milly stayed silent, unsure of what to say. She always imagined Shaun in her future, but now she wasn't sure if she wanted him in the way she always thought. Just as she was about to open her mouth the front door opened and slammed shut again. Rachel and Milly looked up as they saw Shaun storm into the kitchen.

"We need to talk" Shaun growled to Milly. Rachel took in his tense shoulders and his scowl and decided to give them some peace.

"Look, so I am going to take Nate to see his grandma. Milly if you wouldn't mind taking the cake out when it's down please. I will see you two later." Rachel said, as she picked up Nate and grabbed her keys and walked out the door. The room was silent as Rachel's car drove away. The only noise being made was from the timer on the oven, and the sound of Milly's heart…but that was just a minor issue.

"What did you want to talk about?" Milly asked, even though she knew what was going on his head, she has known him since they were four.

"Don't play that game Milly." He growled. Milly sighed, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry; you know the kiss didn't mean anything." Milly pleaded, trying to convince him…and her.

"Really? Because it sure looked like something."

"IT WAS JUST A STUPID GAME, MATT MEANS NOTHING TO ME!" Milly shouted.

"WELL YOU HAVE A SHIT WAY OF SHOWING IT!" Shaun shouted back.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU HUH? WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?" Milly asked, knowing that the truth needed to come out. She knew that Shaun hated it here; she thought that he would do anything for Rachel, but now she's not so sure. Shaun was quiet, a clear sign that he did something wrong, Milly noticed, because she starred at him.

"Shaun, don't lie to me, we are past the stage of lying to one another." Shaun exhaled and looked Milly in the eye.

"You want the truth. The truth is, we aren't working. And you are falling for Matt, we both know it. And I don't want to keep pretending that we are happy when we aren't." He paused, knowing that this is going to tear them apart, but it needs to be done.

"And, I slept with someone." Shaun whispered, wishing her could tell her that he was sorry, but he just couldn't. He saw the shock in her eyes and the hurt flashing across her face, and he hated that they ended like this, on such bad terms.

"Who?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter, but I am packing my bags and leaving, it's just too hard. And I am tired and I just need to be by myself from now on. That doesn't mean I don't love you any less, it just means I can't love you anymore then I do now. And I think you feel the same way." Shaun said, shocked at the words that came from his mouth. Milly stood there rooted to the same spot, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry Shaun." She said, not thinking of anything else to say. Shaun nodded and pecked her on the forehead, before moving out the kitchen, but before he left he turned and quickly said to her.

"Tell Rachel, I hope she and Nate have a great life. You too. And don't forget to be happy Milly." And he left leaving Milly behind.

* * *

When Rachel got home she expected to see Shaun lying on the couch watching the game and Milly reading a book. But she walked into the house and was met with silence and darkness. She put her keys on the table by the door and walked into the kitchen, but it was empty and she couldn't spot her chocolate cake either. She looked at Nate who was in her arms in confusion, but all she got back was a blank look.

"Let's go and find Milly, maybe she knows where our cake has gone off too." Rachel said, as she headed towards the stairs. She walked to the room that Milly and Shaun were staying in and poked her head inside, but saw nothing. She then checked the bathroom and it was empty as well. She then looked towards the end of the hall to her bedroom, and started to make her way there. As Rachel and Nate go closer to the door they could hear sobs coming from the room, and Rachel opened the door to see Milly on her bed eating Rachel's chocolate cake covered in frosting, with tears streaming down her face. Rachel gasped at the sight of her best friend and she quickly put Nate in his crib before making her way to the bed and pulling Milly into a hug.

"Shhhh." Rachel cooed, hoping to calm the crying girl, but that just caused Milly to cry even harder. After a few minutes of Rachel stroking Milly's hair she pulled away to look into her eyes and asked.

"Sweetie, what happened?" and for the first time since everything happened that day Milly voiced the one thing she was trying not to believe.

"Shaun left. It's over." Milly hiccupped, finally speaking the words out loud. She looked into Rachel's shocked face and started to cry again. She burrowed her face into her best friend's chest and for the first time in ages she let her walls fall down.

Rachel was at her locker the next day, going through her books when she felt too strong arms wrap around her torso. She leaned back knowing that they arms belonged to boyfriend. She grinned at the thought of calling Puck her boyfriend again. It felt so good giving them another chance at a relationship and she didn't want to lose him again.

"What are you smiling about?" Puck asked, as he turned her around and pecked her on the lips. The gesture only made Rachel smile more and she leaned her forehead against his.

"You." She said, hoping he would understand what she meant. Lucky for her he still knew her like the back of his hand and he smiled a soft smile at her before leaning down to kiss her again. The kiss was slow and quiet tame for them, but it was also full of the passion and love that they held for one another. They pulled away from one another and Puck let Rachel finish organinsing her already neat locker.

"So, why didn't you text me last night?" Puck asked, hoping he didn't sound needy, but Rachel turned and looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"Aw, lost without me were you?" She asked, with a slight giggle. Puck shook his head and pouted. That just made Rachel laugh even more.

"I am sorry, it's just…Shaun left." Rachel said quietly. When she looked at Puck gone was the joking face and replaced with a one of concern. He then pulled her to his chest and rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"Oh my god Rach. Are you ok?" He asked. Rachel just nodded her head and replied with a muffled yes.

"What happened?" Rachel lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

"Shaun didn't come home after the party, and it turned out her slept with someone else. He and Milly are over; she gave him back the engagement ring. And then he left, without saying goodbye. I just guess he wasn't the guy I thought he was." Puck just pulled Rachel tighter against his body when he heard her sniffle. After a couple of minutes Rachel dragged herself away and wiped away the tears that had fallen. She gave him a shy smile before grabbing her books and shutting her locker.

"Thank you for being there for me, it really means a lot. I love you Noah," She said, giving him another quick kiss.

"I love you too Rach and I'm always going to be there for you and Milly too." He said. "Now let's get you to class."

And as they walked away Puck couldn't shake the feeling that he knew exactly who Shaun slept with, but he didn't share his thoughts with Rachel. He just hoped it wouldn't bite him on the ass later on.

* * *

She was sitting in the Choir room trying to talk to Brittany when he came in. Santana turned to him and was going to say something, when she noticed the look on his face and decided against it.

"What did you do?" He growled, getting all up in her face, his eyes flashing with anger. Santana put on a shocked face and simply asked.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Puck just snarled. "Don't play games with me Santana; you know exactly what I mean. Haven't you ruined enough people's lives?" Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Puck, it's not like I forced the guy. Besides by the look of things, she's not that innocent either."

"What happened guys?" Brittany asked, not knowing why Puck looked so mad and Santana looked pleased.

"Shaun and Santana slept together, after the party. That's what happened." Puck answered Brittany, without looking away from Santana. "Stay away from my family Lopez, Milly and Rachel don't need your crap. And whatever else you have planned, it ends now, or else!"

Santana just scoffed "Are you threatening me?"

"No, I am just calling it a VERY strong promise. .!" Puck growled one more time before stalking out of the room, leaving a smug Santana and an upset looking Brittany.

* * *

As soon as Matt got the text he had ran straight to his car and drove all the way to her house all in the space of ten minutes. He quickly got out of the car and didn't even bother making sure he locked the door. He jumped the stairs on the pouch and rang the doorbell, and then bounced on the balls of his feet impatiently. No longer than two minutes the door opened and there was the reason for his hurried exit from school, standing in pink pajama bottoms and a tank top, her black hair piled on top of her head and her face red and blotchy. And to Matt, he had never seen anyone as beautiful as her.

"Oh Milly" He said, as he stepped into the house and bringing her in a hug. Milly gripped onto Matt and sobbed into his chest. Matt just made soothing sounds and rubbed circles on her back, hoping to comfort her in just the slightest way. After a couple of minutes he pulled away and held her at arm's length, while trying to see what she was feeling. Milly's blue eyes looked back at him, and his heart melted. He pulled some of the hair away that was falling into her eyes and tucked behind her ear. He then shut the front door and ushered her to the lounge room while he went and made some tea for her. Once he had made the tea and bought some of Rachel's biscuits to nibble on, he came back into the lounge to see Milly sitting on the couch, her posture straight and hands clasped tightly in her lap while starring directly ahead. He quietly placed the tea and biscuits on the table and sat next to her.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" He asked, Milly just shook her head, and continued with starring at the TV. They sat there in silence for five minutes, the tea and biscuits going untouched. Matt was just about to get up when he felt her hand on his face, he turned to look at Milly, but before he could say anything her lips had crashed onto his.

* * *

**Gah I feel horrible. Sorry to keep you all waiting, it's just so crazy and hard to keep on top of everything. Anyway I thank you all for being so patient and for sticking with this story. I also have a few one shots and another multi coming up, so keep your eyes opened!**

**Next chapter we see more Milly and Matt interaction, and a crazy side to Shaun**

**Reviews are Lovely **

**Thanks Elle.**


End file.
